Tragic Falls
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have had a lot of ups and downs in their sibling relationship. But certain events cause unbelievable tragedy to their lives. Read along to follow their journey. Pinecest and CanDip. First Gravity Falls fanfic! REVIEW!
1. 1 Love Letters and New Beginnings

In all my nights I lie awake, I see you. Even though our love can never be. Even though we fight for us, I can't escape the dreaded thoughts of us drifting apart.

I know we had our differences and such, but I feel I'm losing you, and I don't want that.

This past summer has been amazing, even more so sharing it with you, I hope you know that.

Keep heed of this, every night I can't sleep, it's because of you, Dipper.

You really are the best.

Yours,

Wendy

 **Dipper's POV**

Mabel and I, we've been through literally everything two people can go through together. Being born, celebrating Birthday's and knowing how to make them perfect, being in, and out of love. That was a big one for both of us. Through thick and thin, we've been there for each other and stuck through it all. On a midday afternoon, an unexpected turn of events shocked me with something I never thought I'd hear.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, just looking at the orange sky as the sun was setting. The breeze caused the trees to dance. In addition, I was reading a letter I got from Wendy, a long time crush of mine. I guess I found out another reason for why they call it a crush. Grabbing my mug and placing it in the sink, I heard the front door open. I hurried back to where I was sitting and folded up the letter and left it by the envelope. Mabel walked by me, and slumped in the seat across from me.

In the back of my mind, I always knew that Mabel was boy crazy, and when something happened, she usually just did whatever she did to vent. I didn't want to find out how.

She draped her jacket over the chair, and rested her head on her hands. Blowing her hair out of the way from time to time.

I'm not speaking from experience, but I know not to break the silence or disturb her when she's like this.

Instead, she was the one to do just that.

"Three words Dipper, THREE WORDS!" She said getting heated

'Oh boy, here we go' I thought

"Guys are scum! You hear me!? SCUM!" She said

I said nothing. She then reached across the table and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"I hate guys! They do nothing but lie, cheat, or are just plain dicks!" Mabel continued

"Do me a favor, next time I hopelessly fall in love with another guy, CONVINCE ME TO NOT EVEN START!" She said

I felt her let go of my collar and shove me over causing the chair to fall backwards. The ear piercing sound of it tipping over and the feeling of it falling apart didn't help either. Basically, she shoved me so hard she knocked me out of it. My hat fell off as a result in addition to her shove.

This is the first time I've seen Mabel get violent over a breakup. Guess this one really hurts.

I slowly got up; avoiding eye contact with her, fear making its way into my brain as to what she would do next if my eyes looked into hers.

My hat made its way to the living room; I slipped it on my head as I went out the door.

I'll take a walk for a while and let her cool off, if she will, hopefully. I made my way to the forest, admiring the sunset's rays streaming through the gaps between the endless amounts of pine trees. Along a path I've walked many times, I reached a river me and Mabel used to swim in back when we were kids, and continued up to today. I swear, it just got funner and funner each year. Flashbacks of us drenching each other for hours, skipping rocks, even fishing there all came back. A feeling I always love.

A hand on my shoulder startled me.

I turned around. The figure behind me calmed my nerves, it was Candy.

"Hey Dipper." She said cheerily

"Hey." I said trying to sound like my normal self

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"Kinda, Mabel's going through a bad breakup, so I figured I'd head out here while she hopefully cools off." I said

"Ah, tell her that I'm here for her if she ever needs to talk to someone." She said

"I'm sure she knows that, but I'll remind her." I said faking a smile

"Are you sure nothing's wrong in your world? Other than seeing Mabel all upset?" She asked

"There is, but I've been debating on and off whether to even bring it up." I said

"You can tell me if it'll make you feel better." She said

I took a breath in, and exhaled as I caught sight of my breath.

"I got a letter from Wendy, it's a breakup letter." I said quietly towards the end

"What was it?" Candy asked not hearing the last part

"It's a breakup letter." I said

"That stings Dipper, ouch." She said

"What did it say? If you don't want to say, I understand." She said

"I practically have it memorized." I said

"It said 'In all my nights I lie awake, I see you. Even though our love can never be. Even though we fight for us, I can't escape the dreaded thoughts of us drifting apart. I know we had our differences and such, but I feel I'm losing you, and I don't want that. This past summer has been amazing, even more so sharing it with you, I hope you know that. Keep heed of this, every night I can't sleep, it's because of you, Dipper. You really are the best. Yours, Wendy'" I quoted

"Well, from all that, it seems like she still wants you as a friend and not all like 'Ok, get out of my life, move on, you suck' right?" Candy asked

My heart sank.

"Ohhh yeah, way to brighten the mood. But, you're right." I said

"I'm sorry Dipper." Candy quickly said

She hugged me tightly, a little too tightly, but I didn't mind.

"How much?" She asked

"What?" I asked

"How much are you hurting? 1 being the worst, 10 being completely fine." She said

"I'd say a 4." I said

"It's not 1, so that's good." She said

"I'm serious Dipper, I'm always here for you if you need to talk to someone, you know, who isn't your sister. Heck, I don't even know if you two talk about this stuff, what do I know?" Candy said chuckling trying to brighten the mood a bit

"We do sometimes, but we don't bring it up a lot." I said

"When things get bad, you'll always have me to turn to." Candy said

We separated.

"Thanks Candy, that really means a lot." I said

"Hey, since we're here, wanna skip some stones?" I suggested

"Sure! Haven't done this in ages though." She said

We found some flat stones and started skipping them.

"Like this?" Candy said as she swung her arm

The stone skipped 4 times.

"Yeah! That's it, relax your arm a bit, and don't forget the wrist flick." I said

She skipped another stone 6 times.

"You got it! And you said you haven't done this in ages." I said smirking

Candy punched my arm.

"Just needed a refresher I guess." She said

I threw my stone and it skipped 10 times.

"Woo! Refresh that!" I said

"Gladly." She said

The stone skipped 14 times. I made my eyes go wide in mock anger and did the 'watching you' gesture

"This isn't over." I said

"Yet." She replied

We laughed.

"This was fun. We should hang out more often." Candy said

"Yeah, we should." I said

"See ya." I said walking home

"Bye Dipper." She said

On my way back home through the woods, I hoped that Mabel cooled off by now, or at least isn't as mad as she was when I left.

The sun was still setting, so there was some daylight left. Rustling through a few bushes and vaulting over some logs, I made it back and walked up the steps into the Mystery Shack.

Turning my head to the right expecting to still see Mabel where she was, her presence wasn't there. I assumed she went to bed early.

I hung my vest and hat up as I made my way to our, still shared bedroom.

Upon opening the door, I saw Mabel standing in the center, holding my letter to her chest that I forgot I left on the table when I went out. Something else I noticed was that she had what looked like a bloodshot look in her eyes. Was she crying after she read it? I didn't intend for her to see it, but it's my fault for leaving it there. She's already mad enough about a guy dumping her; I don't need to be on her case too.

She brought the letter in question to her side.

"Dipper." Mabel whispered

Now this was rare of her. When she's like this, as I unfortunately experienced a while ago, she's never one to hardly speak when she's going through romantic aftermaths. Must've been something in that letter.

I only blinked in response.

"How long?" She asked

"H-Hm?" I mumbled

"How long have you been hurting since you read this? Please tell me!" Mabel said concerned

Her shoulders hunched, she started crying again I assumed.

"You can speak to me you dork!" She said through her tears

I took a step towards her, and Mabel rushed me in a tight hug.

"I've been hurting a bit, but after a walk in the woods, me and Candy having a talk about this, and skipping stones with her, I honestly feel better than I did when I started reading it. Which wasn't too much to begin with." I said

My arms found their way around her back.

"Dipper, I know we've had our sibling fights when we were kids and stuff. All siblings do." She said

"But what happened in the kitchen today, I'm so, SO SORRY FOR SHOVING YOU LIKE THAT! I had NO idea what came over me. I'm sorry I hurt you!" Mabel said

Her tears made their way to my shirt.

"It's ok Mabel, I'm not banged up that much, just some bruises. I'll live." I said patting her back

"But in all honesty, you had every right to feel the way you did." I said

"But I shouldn't've got so violent." Mabel said still crying into my shoulder

"It's ok, I'm tough." I said

Mabel chuckled.

"You know what I love about you Dipper?" She asked

"What?" I asked

She took her head off my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"You're not tough, you're STRONG." Mabel said

"You have a STRONG heart, and she doesn't deserve you. You deserve better." She said

"Thanks Mabel." I said

We still had our arms wrapped around each other.

"What did you and Candy talk about again? Fill me in." She said

"I just said the letter from memory, and told her how I'm feeling on a scale of 1 to 10, told her I'm a 4." I said

"That's good Dipper, that's good. It's not 1." Mabel said

"When I recited the letter, Candy said something helpful that I didn't think of a lot. She said that from the letter I quoted, it sounds like she still wants me as a friend, and not like shoving me away." I said

Mabel let go of me.

"Ok, I kinda know where this is going, soooo, no. Dipper, like I said, you deserve better." She said

I caught onto what she was saying, and butted in.

"It's not like that. I still want her as a friend too." I said

Mabel sighed.

"Listen, girls, they can be tricky." She said

"Yeah, no kidding." I said mumbling a chuckle

"But, if you still want her as a friend, that's fine. Just, kinda not talk to her till things die down. Hang out with Candy again, or go to the arcade, give yourself a good time. And I know we usually don't talk about this stuff much, but if you ever need to talk to someone who isn't Soos, or Grunkle Stan, you'll always have me." Mabel said

"Thanks Mabes, that's really, and I mean, really sweet of you." I said smiling

"Mabes? Where'd that come from?" She asked amused

"Don't know." I said laughing

"Plus, I'm your TWIN," Mabel said lightly poking my arm

"So my Twindar will always go off when something isn't right. We complete each other." She continued

"Amen to that." I said

"Now, let's burn this letter tonight, and celebrate a new you tomorrow." She said handing it back to me

"Couldn't agree more." I said

Night was coming fast, and the stars painted themselves in the sky. It's always crystal clear since Gravity Falls, aka, my paradise isn't like the city with all that hustle and bustle. Just peaceful and quiet.

Mabel grabbed some old newspapers while I found some firewood. The fire pit we had was an old in-ground one with that barrier thing around it. I arranged the wood so they all stood up. Mabel crushed the newspapers and put them in between the wood. I light one of the newspapers, and the fire soon started.

Now for me to burn the letter.

"Thanks, for being who you are." I said quickly placing it in the flames

An ember from the paper flew back and hit my left hand.

"Ah! Damnit!" I said shaking my hand

"Dipper! You alright?" Mabel asked holding my hand out to examine it

Turns out it was a bit more than an ember, the flames got my left hand. It was singed a bit.

"Come with me." Mabel said quickly dragging me back inside

By my good arm, thankfully.

"Shouldn't we let the fire die down first?" I asked

"Right now, you're more important! And watch that language of yours young man!" Mabel retorted

She was right, I'm becoming a young man. I've gotten taller, my voice deepened a bit, and I even got a bit of a mustache and goatee going. The swearing though, even if I let a few words fly is something I've been working on curving. Thought I had a grip on it till just now.

Mabel immediately grabbed a rag and ran it under cold water. I put my hand under while she was ringing out the rag. My hand stung like heck, but it'll heal in time.

"Keep this on there. Don' you dare even think about taking it off." She said handing it to me

"I won't." I said

"Good. Now sit your butt down on the recliner." Mabel said

I did as she said.

Mabel went and grabbed a kit from the bathroom and began patching up my hand. She nodded, saying I can take the rag off now.

"Seriously Dipper, you gotta be more careful around fire. I know you always are, but slip ups like this can still happen." Mabel said rubbing ointment on my burn

I sighed in annoyance.

"Yes nurse." I said

The sting from the ointment sent a jolt of pain through me, and I jolted back.

"Gah! Jesus, this hurts!" I said feeling like my arm was being burned off

She brought out the gauze and began wrapping it around.

"I know it hurts now, but it'll feel better soon. I'm almost done." She said

She cut the last strand she needed.

"And, there." She said carefully securing the last of the gauze

"Thanks Mabes." I said

"You're welcome bro bro." Mabel said putting the gauze back in the pack

I got up from the recliner.

"Awkward sibling hug?" I offered

"No." Mabel said

She hugged me with all her strength.

"Caring sibling hug." Mabel said

"T-thanks." I said feeling the air getting crushed from me

We separated, and she lightly kissed my wrapped hand.

"There, that'll heal it faster." She said with a smile

"Thanks. Hey, the fire still going?" I asked

She went to the door and looked out.

"It's just embers now." She said

"Alright, that puts me at ease. I'm gonna hit the hay, and it's been a long day for both of us." I said

"Yeah, you got that right." Mabel said

We both walked upstairs to our bedroom, the sound of our footsteps echoing with each step in the dark stairway.

When we reached the door, I went in and turned on my lamp so Mabel wouldn't trip, or something like that.

"What you said before you burned the letter, that was nice. It wasn't a 'screw you, you're the worst ever!' kinda thing, that was a short and sweet final message. And I know for an absolute fact that you're too sweet and caring to just curse someone out." Mabel said

"Y-Yeah. Night." I said

She ruffled my hair and poked at my birthmark on my forehead.

"Boop." She said

We chuckled.

"Night Dip." She said

I shut the lamp off and we finally got some sleep after such a long day for both of us.


	2. 2 Makeovers, Guy Time, and True Feelings

**A/N: Ok, just a warning so I don't get spammed with flames. The ending is a little NSFW, but doesn't go into full on M. Never wrote a dirty part for a fanfic till now. You have been warned.**

 **Dipper's POV**

Today was a new day. Both for me, and Mabel. In short, we're starting a clean slate, and we couldn't be happier. My alarm went off at 9, much to my twin's dismay. I shut it off, letting her sleep in. Rays from the sun seeped through the closed blinds, sending a warm atmosphere adding to the feeling of us having a great day.

I got up from my bed and grabbed a shower. As I was drying off, a knock on the door startled me.

"Dipper! Are you done yet? Hurry up slow poke." Mabel said

"I'm almost done. Don't get your sweaters in a wad." I retorted

"Ok, I'll give you that one, that was good." She said

After I finished brushing my teeth, fixing my hair, and wrapping the towel around myself I finally came out of the bathroom.

She playfully shoved me out of the way.

"Go eat breakfast or something. I gotta take care of my lady business." Mabel said

"Whateves." I shrugged

Instead of my orange shirt, vest, and gray shorts, I swapped my getup with a red flannel shirt, jeans, and a light jean jacket. Heard the weather was going to get chilly.

Fixing myself a bowl of cereal and orange juice was good enough today.

I just realized I wasn't wearing any shoes, or socks for the matter.

"Eh, I'll get em later." I said

Even with the windows closed, I could feel the slight chill in the air.

After finishing my breakfast, I leaned back with my feet up on the table.

'Wonder what I'll do today. Maybe I'll hit the arcade, or something like Mabel said. We may be at each other's throats sometimes, but she cares about me, and I care about her.'

My twin came down the steps a while later grabbing my hat from the rack.

"You forgot something goofball." She said slipping it on my head

Her way of slipping it on me is pushing it so far down it covers my eyes. She nearly made me fall out of the chair again.

"Woah! Hey! You dingus!" I said grabbing the table to keep me up

The chair fell out from under me, but my feet knew what was happening.

"Least that only happened once." I said fixing it

Mabel had her back to me, but I could tell she was smirking from ear to ear.

I lightly smacked her butt.

Mabel let out a yelp.

"That's what you get for nearly making me fall out of the chair." I said

"Hey, watch it there bucko." Mabel retorted now facing me

"Now for your punishment." She said sternly

Mabel hit me upside the head.

"Now we're even." She said

"Ok ok, yeesh." I said rubbing my head

Mabel leaned in.

"You're just lucky I'm your sister, and I'll let that slide this once." She snickered

"K." I said

"Forgot to say, you look nice today Dip." Mabel said

"Thanks." I said noticing her new attire

She had a blue hairband, jeans, black sneaks, some purple shirt with music notes on it, and wait, is that my other red button up shirt?

"Mabelllllll?" I said

"Yeeeees?" She asked innocently with a smirk

"Since when do you steal my stuff?" I asked

"I didn't steal it ya goof, I borrowed it." She said innocently

"Why didn't you grab something from your dresser?" I asked

She put on her best puppy face.

"Cause, it'll be a long day with my friends. Plus, I need the warmth of my bro bro in this chilly weather." Mabel said

Oh puppy face, why are you my weakness? It's even more futile when it's Mabel of all people.

She winked.

"How...sweet of you to say." I said

"Awwww! How cute, you're blushing!" She teased

"What? No I wasn't, the sun's hitting my cheeks." I said

Smooth move Dip, smooth move.

"Riiiight." She said smirking

"If you're done driving my hormones crazy, I'm gonna hit the arcade. Then probably kick ass and take names at Big Gunz Laser Tag or something." I said

I hung my hat back on the coat rack.

"Have fun! Don't forget what I said last night about Wendy, ok?" She said

"Got it." I said

I rushed up and slipped on some socks and an old pair of gray high tops. I made my way out the door waving at Mabel. She waved back.

'Wait, did I forget something? Eh.' I shrugged

 **Mabel's POV**

'Ah shit shit shit! I shouldn't have said her name! Well, he didn't flinch or anything, so I guess that's good.' I said to myself

He walked out the door, and I quickly realized he left his hat. I grabbed it and ran out after him.

"Wait Dip!" I said

He turned around.

"Here, you almost forgot your hat. It's your thing! I don't think I'd recognize you without it." I joked

He stared at me, his brown eyes meeting mine sending a shiver down my spine.

"Keep it." He said slipping it on my head

"Wouldn't want your head getting cold either. Plus, it's, as you put it, more of my warmth." He said

"Aww you!" I said

"Have fun!" I called out

"Thanks." He said

He drove away in our golf cart. For as old as the thing is, he kept it in pretty good shape.

'You're the best bro bro.' I said to myself

 **Dipper's POV**

As I headed to the arcade, I could see my twin's reflection fade away in the rearview mirror. The freshly fallen leaves kicked themselves up behind me.

Despite the few traffic there was, and the...numerous red lights for a lack of better words, I finally pulled up to the arcade.

"Alright, time to kick butt and take names." I said

There was hardly anyone in the arcade, which was nice. I'm not really one for huge crowds. I slipped a $20 in the machine, and got a few fist fulls of quarters.

The first game I took names in was Frog Time. My gamer vengeance made its way to Ghost Maze, a personal all time favorite of mine. Lazer Wizard was next on my hit list, and it was hit indeed. Hit with a new high score!

My next game, it hated me, but I'm bound to beat my personal best, which isn't that much, embarrassingly.

HO-DOWN HERO!

"Alright HDH, time to, _settle the score!_ " I declared

I picked a song I knew from the never ending list.

"Are you ready?" The game asked

"I was born ready." I said

The song started, and I hit the arrows in time for the beginning. That's when it got harder. The song sped up after a slow breakdown, and sent the arrows flying.

"Come on! Come on!" I said literally gyrating to keep my combo

The final arrows came; it was the up-right combo that always bested me.

Until today.

"BOOM! WOOOOOOO!" I declared raising both my fists

"Congrats, you just became a hero!" The game said

"New high score!" It said

"Yeeaaauuuhhhhhh! In yo FACE!" I gloated

I left my mark with DIP, I was so satisfied.

"Nice moves." Someone said behind me

I turned around and saw Wendy. Without Robbie, this somehow surprised me. Least I won't be insulted today.

"Thanks." I said

"Wanna go a few rounds on Fight Fighters?" She asked

"I was actually about to leave." I said starting to walk out the door

She, unbeknownst to me put a hand on my shoulder. I almost jolted.

"You sure?" She asked

"Yeah. Look, I just need my space. Ok?" I said making the best smile I could from this situation

"Ok, I understand." She said taking her hand off me

I left without another word. As I pulled out to head off to Big Gunz Laser Tag, something hit me.

I could've sworn I saw a look of disappointment on her face.

"Why do girls have to be so confusing sometimes?" I said aloud to the wind

 **Mabel's POV**

As I watched Dipper drive away, I waited for Candy to pick me up. I was excited for our girls' day; for the most part we're just hanging out at her place and watching movies. A few leaves flew around me, and I pictured one of them having "Mabel, the best twin ever" written on it. To bad that was only a fantasy. One leaf landed on Dipper's hat. I went to grab it, and it flew into my hand. I held the leaf with all my strength.

I'm not sure why, but this one seems special to me. With its faded green-orange color, something about it caught my eye. I carefully slipped it into my jeans pocket as I saw Candy pull up in a dark blue sports car. From the look of it, it seemed like a Mustang.

"Hey Mabel!" She called out

She honked twice, earning a laugh from me.

"Hey Cand! You ready? Cause I know I am!" I said enthusiastically getting in

"Oh Mabel, you have literally no idea. NO idea!" She said

The sound of my seat belt clicking signaled Candy to floor it, sending my head flying to the headrest.

"Slow down! Yeesh!" I said amongst my laughs

And almost spilling my guts on the floor at the same time.

"I'm just joshin' ya." She said slowing down

We soon hit a stoplight, watching people in the crosswalk.

"So, how's Dipper been?" She asked

"Oh, Dipper's Dipper. Just his annoying li-big self. Caught myself there, haha. I'm so used to calling him little, but since he hit his growth spurt, guess that's out the window." I said

"But yeah, he's him, doing whatever he's been up to in addition to solving all the mysteries of this town." I said

"That's good to hear. I see you're wearing his hat." Candy said smiling

"He let me wear it today. Said he didn't want my head getting cold either." I said

"Well that was nice of him, I think you look cute with that. You stole his shirt too." Candy observed

"Thanks, I'm sure he thinks so to. Yeah, I'll do that to him sometimes, steal his shirts if I can't find a certain one, or just cause I feel like it." I said chuckling

The light changed to green, and we were on our way again.

"How are things with you?" I asked

"Fine. Now that you mention Dipper, we skipped stones yesterday." She said happily

"Yeah, he told me. Sounded like you two had fun." I said

"Oh believe me, we did. We're going to have a re-match pretty soon." Candy chuckled

"No way! You beat _my sibling_ at something?" I said in disbelief

'I can use this to my advantage.' I thought deviously

"Why wasn't I there to see it!?" I said

'Oh right, the letter. And...me, in my emotional state from...that.' I thought

"Well, I didn't think to tell you. Oops." Candy said smirking

"You stinker." I joked

We laughed.

"We're almost there. Grenda and Wendy are there too." Candy said

My heart almost stopped. Sure, Wendy is still my friend, and I never hold a grudge. I...I just don't know how I'll feel around her, given the...recent events between her and my brother.

"You alright?" She asked

I saw that we pulled over as cars went by us.

"W-what? O-oh, y-y-yeah, I'm fine." I stuttered

"It's Wendy, isn't it?" Candy said in understanding

"Look, she's still my friend." She said

"I know, mine too." I butted in

"I just don't know how I'll be around her. Yes, she hurt my bro-bro, but I don't want that clouding my judgement of her." I said

"I understand, I feel the same way. But for tonight, let's just push all that aside. If things get too uncomfortable for you, just tell me. I'll drive you home." Candy said

"Thanks Cand, you're the best." I said

"You're welcome." She said

"Let's have a ball." I declared

"That's my girl." She said merging into traffic again

A few short minutes later, we arrived at her place.

We got out, and candy pressed the lock button on her keys. The sound of the car door shutting echoed for a few seconds.

"They're inside, all crammed on the couch watching whatever's on TV. I thought after we watch some movies, we could do some make-overs and just swap stories with whatever's been happening with us." Candy said as we were walking to the door

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." I said

I felt the leaf still perfect in my pocket.

Candy opened the door, and I followed.

"Look who I found!" Candy said happily

"Hey Mabel!" Grenda said

"Mabes! What's happenin'?" Wendy said heading over to me and giving me a light hug

I hugged back.

"Oh, not much really. Just life." I said

"Life is good." Wendy said

"Amen to that." I replied

"Who's ready for movie dayyyy? Or wait, movie night? Ah, whatever. MOVIES!" Grenda said pumped up

"Yeah! Who cares what it is? Movies! Movies! Movies!" I chanted

Candy and Wendy were laughing while Grenda joined in my chanting.

"Alright, enough laughing before I suffocate." I trying to catch my breath

Grenda went over the movies for tonight.

"I got Death to Love 2, Leave the Lights On: Love Knows No Bounds, and Mortal vs Immortal: A Soulmate Play." Grenda said

"All three sound amazing." I said

"But, if I had to choose, I'll go with Leave the Lights On." I said

"Same here." Weny said

"Candy? What say you?" She asked

"Yeah, this one seems mysterious." Candy said

"Oh, it is from what I've heard." Grenda said popping in the Blu-ray disk

"I'll get the popcorn!" Wendy said

"I got dibs on drinks!" Candy said

The living room was soon filled with popcorn and drinks to last us for days. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating, but hey, that's always fun. We just had a bunch of stuff.

Leave the Lights On opened with the quote "A love deemed forbidden, but it always finds its way." The story was about two sweethearts madly in love, but in their hearts they felt it would never work. Their families were rivals, the young man's family were managers of a corporate company, and the woman's family was cheated out of the job by the man's father. When the news from Falls High broke of the two lovers, they were separated. They may have been forced apart, but when love is involved, it has its ways of working. Exchanging secret letters, and arranging meetings at sunset healed the temporary void. When they were caught in secret, they thought this was truly the end for both of them. To their relief, when their families saw how deeply they cared for each other, the rivalry between them slowly but surely faded away. At that moment, they knew their love would blossom into something more.

"That was good. I needed a feel-good movie fix." I said

"Yeah, me too." Wendy said

"What's next?" Grenda asked

"You said something about makeovers Candy?" Wendy inquired

"Yeah, want to do those now?" She asked

"Hey, I'm up for them if you are." Wendy said

"That I am." Candy said

"MAKEOVERS!" I declared

Ideas turned to laughs, and laughs lead to selfies. Selfies, well they just lead to more laughs! Within minutes, we were all our own version of bezzazled!

"I'd say we did pretty good, don't ya think?" I said cheerily

"Yeah, pretty much." Candy said chuckling

"We started out actually trying to do it right, then we're like 'screw it, let's just do whatever we'll think of'!" Wendy said laughing again

"Haha! I know right? I think it's more fun that way anyhow." I said

"Yep! I think this 'girls whatever time of day it is' has earned some sweet memories so far." Grenda said

"You bet!" Candy said

"So, now that we're done, who wants to swap recent events?" She asked

There was silence. I figured I'd go first.

"Not much has recently happened, except for some guy dumping me." I said

"Ohhhhh ouch. That stinks, if you need someone to talk to, or need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here." Wendy said

"Thanks. Same with me." I said

"I'm serious, you can literally cry on my shoulder if you need to." She said

"I'm serious too. Thanks so much, I'm glad you're among my group of besties." I said smiling

"Hey, you're welcome, anytime." She said

"There's something else to, Dipper and I had a fire last night, and he ended up burning his left hand. Lucky for him, Nurse Mabel was on call." I said

"Awww, how sweet of you." Wendy said

"Yeah, he's lucky I know First Aid." I said

A pause made its way around the circle.

"I guess I'll go next." Wendy said

She exhaled.

"Me and Robbie weren't doing well for a while, and we just called it quits. We parted on good terms though, which was a first for me, but what's done is done." She said

"You're awfully calm though." Candy said

"Not every breakup turns into the ideal cliché." Wendy said smirking

She flipped her hair back.

"After all, who could resist this?" Wendy said being all flirty

'Definitely not Dipper.' I thought to myself

"Not any guy I know." Grenda said

"Same here." Candy said

"Oh, speaking of guys, what's Dipper been up to?" Grenda asked

"You know, funny you mention him, I ran into him at the arcade. He even set a new high score on Ho-Down Hero, which was sweet. Never seen that done till today, Pines got mad feet I can say that much. I offered to go a few rounds of Fight Fighters with him, but he said that he was about to leave and needed his space." Wendy said

"Really? That's strange coming from him. The, well guess you can't call him a kid anymore. Dipper's head over heels for you. Plus Fight Fighters is his top pick for a game. Wendy, is there something you're not telling us?" Grenda asked with a suspicious look

If Wendy was holding in any leftover emotions she had, she did a hell of a good job hiding them with what she said next.

She exhaled.

"The breakup between me and Robbie happened a few months ago. Nothing was going on with me for a while till me and Dipper were together. Everything was fine, amazing in fact now that we didn't have our age difference to worry about anymore. I never met anyone like him, and he was, and still is in a way, special to me. We were great till yesterday when I called it off. The reason I broke up with him is...I'm moving back home. Stuff's been iffy with Dad getting laid off and me takin' care of my three rascal brothers." Wendy said

The shield she had up, shattered before our eyes.

She sniffled.

"I've never been good with long distance relationships, and I didn't want to face the risk of it failing. Honestly, I was scared! I didn't want to be labeled as the 'cold hearted' girl, but I didn't know what else to do. I still want Dipper in my life, but I don't know where I'll go from here." She said sniffling again

Candy grabbed a tissue box.

"Thanks." She said grabbing one and blowing her nose.

"I know what I did was terrible, believe me. I just don't know what Dipper will think of me now. How can I still have someone I hold dear, even though I did what I had to do? I've never felt this bad in my life. Ever!" She said

The makeup I plastered on her began to smear.

I never had a grudge against Wendy. Sure, I was surprised and a bit hurt for what she did to my Dippin' Sauce, but I never went to full on rage. At this point, I feel bad for her.

"Wendy...I had no idea." Grenda said

The lack of words from Candy sent the flashback of Dipper telling me what they talked about yesterday, but now I'm hearing it from her point of view to.

"I wrote him a letter saying how special he is to me, but I felt horrible as I was writing it. I felt like a death dealer." Wendy said starting to tear up

"You're not at fault Wendy, you did what you thought was right." Candy said

Even though it was harsh, I agreed.

"Yeah, it's not you, just the situations." I said

I felt that it was my time to head home. I gestured to Candy.

As I was about to get up, I felt Wendy pull me back down into a hug as she rested her head on my left shoulder. She stretched and almost fell into my lap.

I didn't know Wendy would take me up on my offer so quickly.

"Mabel, thank you so much for being such a great friend, and not turning on me for what I did. I feel mortified for what I did to your brother! If my situation was different, I KNOW this wouldn't have happened. Just tell him that he will always have my heart no matter what happens. Can you do that?" Wendy asked through her tears

"Yes Wendy, I can do that." I said patting her back

"Thanks, this world needs more people like you!" She said

Not knowing what else to say, I patted her back again.

She leaned back and wiped her eyes. Some of her eyeliner got on my shirt, but it was fine.

"That was really nice of you Wendy, thanks." I said

"W-welcome." She said

"Hey, I'd say all in all, we had a nice time. Huh?" I said trying to brighten the mood

"Yeah, we watched movies, bezzazled our faces, talked, got stuff off our chests, this was really fun." Wendy said

"It was." Candy and Grenda said in unison

I snickered.

"Well, on that note, I gotta get this Pines back to her twin, or their 'Twindar' will go crazy." Candy joked

"Haha, hey, don't get to humorous about it, that's actually a thing." I said

"This was fun, night girls." I said

"Night." Grenda said as we left

"See ya Mabes." Wendy said smiling

Seeing her smile sent a feeling of relief through me.

I got in Candy's car, and we were off to the Shack.

The stars were plastered in the sky once again, and the light-dark blue sky was a perfect background for this breath taking sight. I have to say, the mix of light and dark is an interesting transition with the bright stars.

"I had a good time." I said rolling down the window

My hair moved freely in the wind.

"I'm glad you did, so did I." Candy said

"I had no idea Wendy had that much on her mind. I feel bad for her. I know she did what she had to do, and I'm just going to leave it at that." I said

"That's very mature of you Mabel, I admire that. Me on the other hand, I might've had a different approach if I was in a similar pair of shoes." She said

"Ah, I see." I said

"How do you think Dipper's doing?" She asked

"Knowing him, he's probably either still at Big Gunz Laser Tag, or already back by now." I said

"Well wherever he's at, I'm sure he's having fun." Candy said

 **Dipper's POV**

After my encounter with Wendy, a weird encounter mind you, I headed over to Big Gunz Laser Tag. Had no clue who else was there, but I'd kick butt and take names no matter what.

I pulled into the parking lot and went inside.

Getting geared up, I saw Soos was there. From what I could tell, some others were there.

"Hey dude." Soos said

"Hey Soos." I replied adjusting my vest

"How goes it?" He asked

"Honestly, I've been better, but I'm doing alright." I said

"Something on your mind?" He asked

"Wendy broke up with me yesterday. Talked to Candy about it, and she helped me. Mabel suggested that I hit the arcade, then this place, you know, to get my mind off things for a bit." I said

"Lemme tell ya bud, you picked the perfect place. Laser tag is the best when it comes to stuff like this, just action packed shooting with friends. What's more to love?" Soos said

"Exactly." I said grabbing my gun and pretending to cock it

The buzzer sounded, and fog started to form around us.

"LET'S DO THIS! HOOAH!" I shouted

Me and Soos rushed into the fog and got to a high point.

"So, know who our targets are?" I asked

"Hmmm" Soos said looking through a pair of binoculars he just grabbed

"Looks like Robbie," Soos said

"Yes! Something to get my, whatever emotions I have in me out. I know none of that just made sense." I said

"Sometimes saying things that don't make sense is better than trying to make sense out of it." Soos said

"Yep." I said

"Our second target is...Gideon?" Soos said

"What's Gideon doing at laser tag?" I asked confused

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is taking them down!" I declared

Soos caught a glimpse of Robbie and fired.

The laser just missed him.

"Let's split up." I said

Soos nodded.

He went after Robbie, and I went after Gideon to give him a dose of Dr. Pines Revenge serum.

I slalomed my way through cover, shifting left and right.

"You'll never find me Dipper!" Gideon shouted

'Well, now I will, idiot.' I chuckled

He took a shot at me, and I dodged the laser in slow-motion.

"Not bad." He said coming out of cover

We were now face to face, just like a western dual.

He squinted, and I did the same.

"Dodge this!" I said drawing and shooting at lightning speed

His vest blinked, and I kept shooting.

"This is for attacking me and Mabel EVERY FREAKING DAY!" I declared

He slowly started backing away from me, which made this moment even more satisfying.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked in an unusual pleading manner

"Dipper! I got Robbie!" Soos said running to my side

"Good. Just leaves THIS, still little rascal!" I yelled

I shot his vest one final time, ending the match.

"That. Don't you EVER GET BETWEEN ME AND MY SISTER AGAIN! Or you're gonna get it!" I shouted

Another buzzer sounded.

"Team Dipper and Soos win! Please exit the battlefield." The announcer said

The fog around us disappeared and we put our gear back.

"Gotta tell ya man, that was so much fun! You were totally right about getting my emotions out. Just plain shouting at Gideon was just so satisfying!" I said

"Yeah, taking down our enemies is a reward in its self." Soos said

"Amen to that brother." I said fist bumping him

I checked my phone, it was almost 10.

"Hey man, I gotta get going, I'll catch ya later." I said

"See ya." Soos said

I got back in the cart and headed home.

 **Mabel's POV**

I waved to Candy as she drove back. Some crickets sang their song in the distance. I took in a big breath of fresh air, and it sent shivers through my body.

"Yeesh, it's this cold already?" I asked wrapping my brother's shirt around me

I walked up the steps and sat in one of the old rocking chairs. The sight of headlights, and sound of the cart sent excitement through me.

"Hey Dipper! You're back!" I said running to him

I wrapped him up in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, miss me much?" Dipper asked

"Only a little." I said resting my head on his shoulder

"'You kept me pretty warm today." I said

"That's good." He said

"How was the arcade and laser tag?" I asked

"The arcade was good. Set a new high score on Ho-Down Hero as well. Wendy came in after that, and she offered to go a few rounds with me on Fight Fighters. I was about to leave anyway, so I told her that, and I just needed space. She said she understood." Dipper said

"You handled that very well Dip. See? You should listen to your sister more often." I said poking his cheek.

"Yeah, you're right. I _should_ listen to you more often." He said smiling

"How was the girl's night? Nice makeup by the way." He said

"Hmmm, thanks. The girls' night was fun. Watched movies, bezzazled our faces, as you can clearly see from our _master skills_ , we got some stuff off our chests, bonded. You know, girl stuff." I said

He nodded.

I looked into my twin's brown eyes as a shooting star reflected it's self in them.

'Oh God, I'm in Heaven right now!' My heart screamed

"What?" Dipper asked

"J-Just saw a shooting star's reflection in your eyes. Which was amazing." I said smiling hardly containing myself from the high of emotions

"T-There's something else that happened at our girls night too." I said breathing out

I paused, exhaled, and told him.

"Wendy gave me her side of why she broke up with you. She said that she's moving back home, and has had some personal issues. She also said that she was scared of a long distance relationship between you two failing, and she feels mortified for what she did. She said if her situation was different, she knew that this wouldn't have happened." I said

Dipper's eyes went wide for a second, then went back to normal.

"Wendy also wanted me to tell you that you will always have her heart no matter what happens." I said

"...Thanks. Understood." He said

"That, actually makes me feel better." He said

"Good." I said

We separated and went inside. I went to grab some orange juice from the fridge. To my annoyance, nothing came out.

"Dipper?" I said

"Yeesssss?" He asked with a smirk on his face

A laugh was rising up in me, but I held it in for now.

"If there's one thing I can't tolerate other than you slapping me on the butt without my consent, is _you, leaving,_ THE FREAKING EMPTY ORANGE JUICE CARTON IN THE FRIDGE!" I said throwing it at him

The laugh released its self as the carton flew from my hand.

He dodged it and it landed on the couch. Dipper started laughing.

"Heh, boys will be boys. You stink at trying to hit me with stuff, you know that?" He said

"So?" I asked

We stood silent looking at each other, hands on our hips.

"I'll get it." He said

"Oh no you don't!" I said running after him

He was about to grab the carton when I pounced on him and it fell off. I looked at our current position, me on top, and my twin below me. We were breathing heavily, his eyes filled themselves with something I've never seen before, lust. I hope he could see the same look in mine.

"All this just for one empty carton of orange juice." I said

"Yep, seems that way." He said

His eyes still glistened with lust.

"So uh, this is a first for me." He said

"Me too. In, _more_ ways than one." I said smirking

"Are we doing this right now?" Dipper asked

"Are we what?" I asked with a smirk

"You know, are we flirting and what not?" He said

"I guess we are." I said

"Mabel, there's something inside me that's begging to come out." He said

"Your _little Dipper_?" I said hardly containing myself

"Wh-Mabel! Come on! Really? You had to go there? I thought you were done driving my hormones up the wall today." He said embarrassed

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I said laughing into his chest

"And _no_ , that's not what I meant." Dipper said

"Then tell me already. Don't keep a girl waiting." I said taking my face away from his chest

"I always loved you. Even when we fought, I still loved you cause I can never get mad at someone as sweet, kind, and heartfelt as you. And for the blessful fact that you're my other half. You just get me when I'm at my worst, and you're there for me. I'm always there for you when you're in need too. You complete me in every, and I mean _every_ way." He said

My heart began beating faster.

"That's so sweet of you Dipper. I know this is wrong, but I love you too. More than a brother. I didn't know how to tell you. I don't care that this is wrong, I love you, and that's that." I said

"Calm down there Mabel, or your heart will explode." Dipper said

That sentence sent a shock through me. He really felt my heart beating.

I laid down on top of him, his hat pushing its way off my head as it brushed against Dipper's cheek. He had a "really?" look on his face, that was so cute.

"I can really feel your heart now, seriously, calm down." He said smiling

"But what if I don't want to calm down? What if my heart will keep beating like this forever? What if it bursts? What if it gives out on me?" I asked

"If your heart gave out and you needed a transplant, I will give you mine." He said

Now that really sent a shock to me.

"Woah Dip, that's some really deep stuff you're talking about here." I said shocked

He wrapped his arms around my neck bringing me as close to him as we could get.

"I mean it." He whispered

"But if I'm alive, and you're not, I don't think I could go on." I said

"I'll always be with you in here." He said placing his hand on my chest

"Kiss me." I said in demand

He crashed his lips against mine, feeling us together was amazing! I kissed back aggressively making my hands find their way to his cheeks, cupping them.

I felt his hands cup my cheeks as we kissed, separated, and kissed once more, not leaving much time for us to breathe. I could feel that he really wanted this, as did I.

Dipper took his hat off my head and flicked it to the floor without missing a beat of our kiss. We leaned up, and I slipped my tongue in, he wrestled with mine for dominance, sending ecstasy through our bodies. We were shaking when we finally parted.

"W...Wow Dipper, that was spectacular! Where did you learn to be such a good kisser?" I asked still shaking

"I guess I just learn." He said

"Y-...You ever kissed Wendy like that?" I asked

"Sorry, sorry I asked." I said taking back my question

"No, it's ok. I haven't, we only made out a few times." I said

"You do any French kissing too? Is that how you became the tongue master?" I asked

"Only once with her, but it wasn't as intense as what we did." He said smiling

"I'm seriously wanting more from you." I said

"Me too, I didn't know you were so, _gifted_." He said

"Oh, a girl has her ways." I said flipping my hair back

"Want to continue this upstairs?" I asked

"Absolutely." He said

I picked up the hat. We made our way upstairs, and I locked the door.

"No one can bother us now." I said in a seductive voice

"Oh my." Dipper said deepening his voice

I chuckled.

"Dipper, why do you make me laugh so much?" I asked

"Don't know; guess I got the humor gene from Grunkle Stan somewhere." He said

I dropped his hat.

"So, where were we?" I asked slipping off his now wrinkled shirt

"I think I have an idea." He said taking off his jean jacket

"Let me help you there." I said unbuttoning his identical shirt to the one I took

I pulled it off nearly popping the buttons.

"Careful there." He said

My eyes found themselves gazing at his small, but firm muscles and his hairy chest.

I began kissing his neck, earning me a light grunt/moan from my twin.

"M-Mabel." He said

My mind told me to be careful; I didn't want to leave any hickeys. I separated from his neck slipping my shoes and socks off, and got rid of my blue hairband. Dipper discarded his shoes and socks just as quickly.

As I began to take off my shirt, I saw him getting ready to turn around. I stopped at my midriff.

"Don't be so shy Dipper, we've seen our bodies before, and the few times we had to share a shower." I said

"Yeah." He said breathing out

I freed myself from the shirt revealing my blue bra, and caught the sight of Dipper's cheeks reddening like a hot pepper.

"It's ok Dipper, you hear me?" I asked

"Hellooooooo? Anybody in there?" I said poking his forehead

"Y-y-yeah, I get it, it's just," He said

"Something you're not used to as much." I completed

"Yeah." He said

I wrapped my hands around his waist.

"Mine or yours?" I intrigued

He picked me up and whirled me around. We landed on my bed.

"Yours it is then." He said starting to take off his jeans

I took them off for him, letting them slip down his hairy legs. He blushed again, now only being in his briefs.

"Don't be so embarrassed. It's almost like you're singing Disco Girl again if you think about it. Only this time, you'll have something underneath the towel." I said

My lips spit and laughs spilled from me.

"Don't you _ever_ remind me of that again. _Ever_. I still can't believe you remember that!" He said

"How can I forget?" I asked

"Oh no, dont!-"

I grabbed a purple comb.

"Disco Girrrlllllll! Comin' throouuuggghhhhhh! That girl is yoouuuuuuuuuuu!" I sang pointing to him

I saw Dipper staring at my chest, then darted his eyes back to me.

As I pointed to him, the comb flew out of my hand nearly hitting him in the face. He ducked.

I even got the hip swivel right.

"AHHHH! DON'T COME IN DON'T COME IN!" I imitated

Dipper finally joined me in laughing.

"Ok I'll admit, that was spot on." He said

"Thank you." I smirked

Dipper lightly smacked my butt again. I lightly moaned.

"But announce that to your friends, and, well you're gonna hear it." He said smirking

"You got it." I said guiding his hands to my jeans

He got the message as he unbuttoned and unzipped them letting them fall to the floor.

We added them to the pile.

I'm now only in my bra and purple underwear.

"Well don't you look stunning." Dipper said

"Well don't you look so sexy." I replied

I wrapped my arms around his back and fell backwards onto my bed. We finally started kissing again. It wasn't long before we battled for dominance again. Our moans got louder and louder. Separating, a bridge of saliva connected us as we looked into each other's eyes.

"This is blissful. I don't ever want this to stop." Dipper said

"Me neither." I said latching myself to him and pulling myself up as we kissed again

"mmm-MMMMMMMMMMM!" I moaned

Our tongues circled each other. Another bridge of saliva appeared again as we parted.

"Dipper, you can touch me if you want." I said

My arms unwrapped themselves from him, and I dropped back on my bed as we both started bouncing with the mattress.

I could feel my heartrate increasing as I lay here, waiting for my brother's touch. Inhaling and exhaling a good amount, my heart began to slow down to its normal speed.

Dipper laid down on top of me, making the mattress bounce again. I knew his arms needed a rest from staying still.

"Another first for you?" I asked

"Definitely. Pardon my innocence." He said in a disappointed tone

"No no, don't be. It's ok. We're on the same playing field. Remember?" I said

"Here, I'll start you off." I said taking his hand and guiding it over my right breast

"O-Oh, that feels good." I said

Dipper slowly started rubbing it, a whimper escaped.

"Should I stop?" He asked

"I don't want to hurt you." He said

"Its fine, you're not hurting me. Don't stop." I said

He started rubbing it again, and the same feeling enveloped me.

"You can squeeze them too, just as long as you're gentle." I whispered

"I'm nothing but that." He whispered back

His hands moved to the back of my bra. With some trouble, he almost got it off.

"Here, I'll help." I said placing my hands on top of his as I unhooked it

"Now you know." I said tossing it in our pile

He stared at me.

"What's wrong? You don't like me cause of my slightly flat chest?" I asked getting worried

"No, I love you the way you are! You're beautiful." He said

"Then what's wrong?" I asked

"Just other than the short showers we shared, I never really saw you like this before." He said

"With me all to yourself? Your heart begging to be satisfied by me? Sending your _changing gland_ on a wild ride?" I said

"Yes. Even more so with the last one." He said

He began squeezing my breast, sending me waves of pleasure.

"Ah! A-Di-Dipper! Don't stop!" I moaned

I don't care how many forms of wrong our act is, we love each other, and that's final.

His other hand made its way to my left breast, rubbing and squeezing it. Not daring to let it go unattended.

"H-how am I doing?" He asked

"Magicalllllll." I said dazed

Dipper started rubbing them again. I started grinding myself against him.

"O-Oh." He moaned

"You like that? Don't you?" I asked

"Yes. I do." He moaned

We soon found a rhythm; I could feel myself getting wet. He kissed me passionately as we kept dry humping. We kept going faster and faster.

"MABEL!" Dipper moaned

"DIPPER!" I moaned

We reached our climax, and everything went blurry.

We were still, stacked on top of each other, and breathing in unison.

I looked at our...situation down there.

"We made quite the mess." Dipper said blushing

"Yeah, we sure did." I said

"But it was so worth it." He said

"How bout that huh? Bet you never did that with a girl till tonight." I said pleased

"I'll do it with no one but you." He said

With some effort, I rolled Dipper over, I'm now on top.

"Grab my ass." I said laying back down on him

He didn't need to be told twice.

"Smack it again." I demanded

He lightly hit it.

"Harder." I said

He hit me harder.

"Ohhh, that felt good." I said

"Squeeze it." I said seductively

He squeezed it hard; I kissed him as I started rubbing myself against him again. Only this time, I was in control.

A devious smile formed its self in our kiss. I slowly stopped dry humping him as we separated.

"What do you say we go clean up?" I asked

He leaned up, cupped my cheeks, and kissed me with all his might.

"Hmmph-MMMMMMMmmmmm!" I moaned as we got off the bed

We kissed our way out of our room. Trying to unlock the door with my back to the lock while being kissed by my Dippin' Sauce isn't as easy as it sounds.

I unlocked the door, and we never separated on our way to the bathroom.

Dipper was running out of breath, I took a gamble of Frenching him quickly before we pulled apart.

He was panting intensely.

We collapsed on the bathroom floor; he shut the door with his foot.

His hot breath on my neck sent shivers through my body.

"I...think, _you're_ the tongue master." Dipper said

"Dawww, stop it Sir Dippington." I said

"Hey, Lady Mableton _youuuu_ stop dry humping me." He said smirking

"Oh, you mean like this?" I asked flipping us over and started rubbing myself against him like before

"Yeah, like that." He said

I got off of him and held out my hand. We embraced as he got to his feet.

"Want to join me?" Dipper asked

"Dipper Pines! You naughty boy, I thought you'd never ask." I said

"Hey, we're 19 now, can't call me a boy no more." Dipper said

"I know, you'll always be a boy to me, cause you're just SO DARN CUTE!" I said poking his cheeks

He draped his hands around my shoulders and brought our lips happiness again.

"Thanks." He said when we separated

He started the water. I stared at myself in the mirror as steam began to fill the room, warming us up from the slight chill.

"Ladies first." He said

I shoved him

"You goof." I said slipping off my underwear

"You're the goof." He said slapping my butt again

Dipper slipped off his briefs and shut the curtain as he joined me.

"Seriously Dipper, that's three times you slapped my butt in one day." I said in mock annoyance

"Oh, didn't know you were, _keeping score_." He said

"Well what can I say, I'm a twin. I keep track of things." I said

We washed ourselves and started drying off. Dipper wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed the black comb.

"Disco Girrllllll! Comin' throouuugghhhh! That girl is yooouuuuuuu! Oh oohhhhhhh! Oh ohhhhhhhhh!" Dipper sang

"Ha! Beat you to the punch." He said

"You sure did." I said

We finished drying off and changed into our pajamas.

"I'd say both of us had a pretty good day." Dipper said

"Oh, you said it. You suurreeee said it bro-bro." I said

"Night Mabel Syrup." He said French kissing me

"MMMMMMmmmmmm night Dipping' Sauce." I said

He turned out the light and got into his bed.

"Unfortunately, I have to get into mine for tonight." I said

"You don't have to." Dipper said

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" I asked

"After what happened with us tonight, I'd love nothing more." He said getting from his bed to mine

I got in first and lifted the blankets, he slid in with ease.

He rested his head on my chest. I lifted his hair kissing his birth mark.

"Nighty night." I said

"Sleep well." He said

We'll worry about our pile tomorrow. Right now, all that matters is me and my Dippington.


	3. 3 Hormones, Re-Matches, Love Never Dies

Chapter 3

Hormones, Re-Matches, Love Never Dies

 **Mabel's POV**

Our sexy time last night was amazing! I still got chills through the night from just feeling Dipper's body heat with mine, and our hearts in unison. Our pile, well most of our pile was still in the center of our room. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I dropped our underwear on it, completing the mountain of clothing from our romantic night.

Dipper was still asleep, so I figured I'd wake him up the only way I know how. I rummaged through one of my drawers.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs

The hook shot out, and a huge grin made its way to my face.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Dipper screamed

The hook wrapped its self around Dipper's leg, and it dragged him at my feet.

"And good morning to you to Mabes." He said trying to untangle the hook from his leg

"Nice pile we got goin' there." He said blushing

"Yeah. We should probably throw all that in the wash, as much as I don't want to." I said un tangling the rest of the rope

"Let's just make sure the colors don't run." Dipper said getting up

"Yeah, then I'll have a new color scheme!" I said

"Yep, and I know how much you love colors." Dipper said

"Are you even looking at the pajamas I'm wearing right now!?" I said

I was wearing pajamas that looked like I took a bunch of paint buckets and created my own masterpiece. Which is exactly what I did on a hot summer day last year.

"Yes, but you look good in anything, you should know that." Dipper said blushing

"You, just stop it. You're embarrassing me." I said in a high pitched voice

We laughed.

I suddenly remembered the leaf I kept in my jeans pocket, I quickly dug through them and pulled it out, thank God it was unscathed.

"Phew, thank God." I said

"When you find that? I'm surprised it's not torn and stuff." Dipper said

"Yesterday when you hit the arcade. It literally landed on me. It's perfect, just like you." I said

I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, I'm gonna throw our stuff in the wash." Dipper said

"Uh, no you're not, I am." I retorted putting my leaf on our nightstand

"Mabes, come on its way too early for our bickering. At least let me do this." He said

I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine, go do our laundry." I said

He pulled me to his lips as the early sun wrapped its warmth around us.

We separated and saw a longing look on our faces.

"Hmmmm alright there tongue master, we can continue this later." I said smiling

"Sounds like a plan." I said

 **Dipper's POV**

I grabbed our heap of a pile all the way downstairs to the laundry room. I tossed them in, and put the detergent bottle stuff in the place where it goes. Hell, I have no clue what to call it. Haha. I don't know these things to well, give me a break. They soon were in the wash cycle.

"They're in the laundry." I called out

I didn't hear a reply, so I thought she went back to bed. I made my way up the creaking steps and headed to the bathroom.

I opened the door and I heard the scream of a teenage twin sibling.

"AHHHHHH! DIPPER! DON'T COME IN! Jesus! Don't you know how to knock first!?" She said covering herself

"S-Sorry! J-Just...y-yeah, sorry!" I said covering my eyes as I shut the door

"If you have to take a piss, take a piss outside!" She said

Then it hit me.

"Why the hell not?" I mistakenly said out loud

"I heard that." She said through the door

I rushed out of the house and answered nature's call behind a Pine tree. A pinecone hit me in the head, and it had a note on it.

"Old church, 7:30. Don't be late. Bring your heart."

"Bring my..." I trailed off

"Heart? Well that seems weird." I said

I looked around, thinking I'd see the perpetrator, but no luck.

"Well mysterious pinecone note, guess my urge for a mystery is squelched for now. ...Thanks." I said putting the note in my pocket

I walked back to the Mystery Shack, feeling the leaves crunch under my bare feet, and the slight prick of their stems. The worn wood of the porch planks was a welcome relief for my feet, and even better, the carpet as I walked through the door. But the carpet could not muffle the obnoxiously loud sound of the toilet flushing upstairs. I saw the door open as I looked up, and there was a not so bubbly Mabel, leaning against the frame of the doorway with a nauseous look on her face. Her expression silently begged for me to come up.

She looked at me with one of those 'you know what's going on' faces.

"That time again?" I asked

She nodded.

"It's the vomiting this time, least it's just that...for now." She said

"Hey, could you do me a favor? Call Candy and see if she can come over. I've been through this countless times, but I'll feel less awkward with another girl here." Mabel said

I looked into her eyes in understanding.

"Sure thing sis." I said

I offered to walk Mabel to her bed, but she said she's fine for that much.

In the kitchen, I dialed Candy's number. The phone rang twice.

"Hello?" Candy said

"Hey Candy, its Dipper. Mabel's having her...monthly thing, she asked me to see if you could come over and...you know what I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore." I said giving up

Candy however got the message thankfully.

"I'll be right over." She said

We hung up.

"She said she'll be right over." I called up

"SHUT UP YOU DICK!" She retorted

Ah, the mood swings.

 **Mabel's POV**

That look he gave me upstairs, it was a look of love and caring! Eeeeee! He's so sweet!

Luckily my 'not so bubbly feeling' didn't make me lash out at him right after he was so nice to me. Ok, I just called him a dick, but the mood swings just happen. Yeesh, sometimes I just wish my brother could understand what's going on with me.

My, tangled bedsheets for a lack of better words mocked me.

"What are you lookin' at winkled mess?" I snapped

I sighed in defeat.

"Hey Mabel, she's here." Dipper called out

 **Dipper's POV**

Shortly after we hung up, I poured myself a glass of milk from the fridge. I heard a knock at the door.

I sighed, didn't even get a sip. One thing you never do is separate a Pines from his milk glass.

I already knew who was there, and that gave me a feeling of relief. Otherwise I would've thrown my glass at the door.

"Hey Candy, you're here." I said

"I told you I'd be right over, dork." She said punching my arm

"So, Mabes is upstairs and, yeah." I said walking back to the kitchen grabbing my glass

And honestly I had no clue what else to say.

This time I got a chance to drink it before she tapped my shoulder. Luckily I didn't choke when she tapped me.

"When are we gonna have that re-match of yours?" She asked smirking

"Hey, I'm up for it whenever you're ready." I said

"How about after I talk with Mabel?" She asked

"Sounds good." I said

"Hey Mabel, she's here!" I called to her

"SHUT UP YOU DICK!" She shouted again

I jolted in shock. Yeesh, couldn't've thought of a better comeback?

"See you." Candy said walking upstairs

I slowly nodded still shocked by Mabel's outburst.

The fading sound of footsteps urged me to lean against the sink and look out at the gorgeous day. Bright sky, fresh orange leaves falling and flying in the wind, and hearing a few toads ribbit was pleasing to my senses. I finished my glass, rinsed it and put it in the sink.

Just as I set it in the sink, I heard Candy's footsteps coming back down.

"Hey Cand. How's she uh...doing?" I asked

"She'll be fine." She replied

I sighed.

"Thanks." I said

Her head tilted suggesting that I wasn't saying what was on my mind.

"I-I mean, I know this happens with her a lot, I just feel...alienated I guess since I don't understand it that well." I said

"Hey, it's fine Dipper. Don't beat yourself up." She said messing up my hair

"O-Oh yeah, we had a girls night yesterday." She said changing the subject

"I know, Mabel told me all about it. She looked really pretty with her makeover; of course she always looks pretty. With, _and_ , repeat, _and_ without makeup." I said slightly blushing

"Awwww, she's lucky to have a brother like you who's so sweet to her." She said

"In spite of, times like this, she always returns the favor." I said smiling

"It's so sweet to hear how close you two are. Normally any other siblings would be at each other's throats and what not." Candy said

"Yeeeep. But we are at our throats from time to time, but it's become a rare thing recently." I said

"Hey, what did Mabel say about our girls' night?" She asked

"Just summarized it. Said yall watched movies, did makeovers, talked. Didn't say a whole lot. Though she did say something about Wendy moving back home cause of some family stuff." I said

"There was something else she told me about that when I drove her home. She didn't say a whole lot, and when I tried to get more details, she played it off and said it wasn't anything to worry about." She said

The pinecone hitting me this morning, a mysterious reason with what she said previously, I'm beginning to get the picture.

I must be the reason she's moving back home.

"Interesting you say that." I said

"What? You remember something else?" She asked

"It's, uh-I-I'll tell you later. Let's have that re-match I promised!" I said lightening the slightly awkward mood

"Unless you want to go out dressed in your PJs. Which, I wouldn't mind." Candy said blushing

"Hey, you watch it there missy." I said poking her shoulder

"Yoouuuu quit poking me." She said returning the gesture

"Fine, I'll go change. Wait, Mabel's not gonna chop my head off when I come in is she?" I asked

"Dipper, come on! Quit acting like a scared baby. It's not like she's genetically mutating to get some crazy superpower like laser eyes or something." Candy said laughing

Although in this town, literally anything can happen. Plus, this _is_ Mabel we're talking about here. She even still gives me the annoying 'Alpha Twin' speech too. Maybe that's one of the benefits for becoming the superior being.

Mabel Pines with Laser Eyes, sounds like a pop song.

"Thanks for that." I said blankly

We stared for a few seconds and we busted out laughing.

"Alright, I'll get my butt upstairs." I said walking up the steps

The shot walk to our bedroom door seemed like each step had a weight attached to it. Like that moment in a horror movie where you're yelling "Don't do it!" at the TV. As my hand reached for the knob, I almost got cold feet and went outside in my PJs. My hand remained on the knob and I announced to Mabes that I'm coming in.

"M-Mabel, I-I'm coming in. Are you decent?" I said

"Y-Yeah, I'm decent." She said in a groan like voice

I slowly opened the door when I felt a kick lunge me in. Quickly turning around I saw none other than Candy smirking at me leaving the door open.

"Well, what got you in a tipsy mood?" Mabel asked

"Guess. You're glasses wearing minion kicking me in here." I joked

"Hey, I have ears you know!" Candy said from downstairs

"Yeah, yeah, whateves. Let me sleep forever." She said rolling over facing the wall

Another groan from her filled the room.

"I-I just gotta change and I'll be out of your hair. Don't; strangle me with a sweater or something." I said digging through my drawers for a change of clothes

"Gasp! Dipper changing with our door open? Oh la laaaaa! You naughty boy." Mabel said

Yeesh, another mood switch.

"Yeah, what have you done with Mabel?" I asked to the air

I got a stuffed unicorn thrown at me and shrugged it off.

I slipped on some jeans, a dark blue shirt, brown boots, and, once again I know Mabel stole another button up shirt from me. This time, she stole my gray one, which happens to be my favorite.

"Mabes, I know you're not in the best mood, so I'll ask politely. Can you please hand me my gray shirt you stole?" I said

"Well bro-bro, since you asked so nicely, and took into _account_ of my _mood_ , here." She said tossing it to me without turning to face me

"Thanks." I said catching it

Spraying some deodorant, slipping my arms through the sleeves, and buttoning all but the top few buttons I headed out the door tossing the can on my bed. Didn't feel like wearing my hat today.

"Love you." I said shutting the door

"IT'S OVER YOU PSYCHO!" I heard her shout and throw something that looked like scissors from the point piercing through the door

In a split second as the door shut, I nearly fell down the steps trying to dodge her weapon of choice.

I stared at the point in horror and felt the back of my head to be safe.

"No blood, phew." I said

Well, must be phase two of getting laser eyes 'decapitate twin with scissors'. Note to self; keep sharp/dangerous objects away from twin during her monthly thing.

Down the steps and into the kitchen I saw Candy sitting at the table waiting for me.

"You ready?" She asked

"Well, after changing, getting another one of my shirts back she stole, and nearly getting my head taken off by scissors getting thrown at me through the door, I'd say I'm ready as I'll ever be." I said

"Oh Lord Dipper, I feel bad." She said chuckling

"Oh, thank you for your sympathy." I said jokingly

"Alright, let's hit it." I declared

We walked down the same path and reached the lake and wasted no time getting back at it.

"The last stone I threw skipped 14 times." Candy said winking

"I know, don't remind me." I said smirking

"Wanna go first?" I asked being a "complete gentleman" including a 'this way' gesture

"Well, if you so insist." Candy said

The entire scene played out in slow motion. She grabbed the stone, threw it up and caught it in her left hand. Getting her form ready, she swung her arm three times before finally releasing the stone. My eyes had a laser focus on it as it flew from her fingers.

It only skipped two times.

The look on her face was priceless. Her eyes widened, jaw dropped, and let out a satisfying 'awwwwwuuhhhhhhhhhhhh'

"So uh, good one there?" I said with a burning feeling in my cheeks trying to hold back a laugh

"Well don't be all quiet about it." She said

I let out the short laugh that was held in me.

"My turn." I said carefully picking a flat stone from the endless pile below my shoes

My form was solid; I exhaled twice before letting go. I had a feeling it would beat her record.

First five, then eleven, fourteen, and finally twenty!

"Wooooooooooooo! Beat ya fair and square! Whoop whoop! Twentyyyyyyyy! Boosh!" I said satisfied

"Well don't be all modest about it. Yeesh." She said in mock annoyance

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said placing my hands on her shoulders

"I'm thrilled I beat your record." I said

"Ok, now you're just being ridiculous." She said poking my chest

"What can I say? Sometimes, I'm like that." I said

"Seriously though, great job." She said patting my shoulder

"Thanks." I said

"Did Mabel seriously try to throw scissors at you?" She asked

"Not try, SHE DID! The point is probably still stuck in the door! Must be the second phase for her getting laser eyes." I said

"Oh come on, you're not taking what I said seriously?" Candy said amused

"Hey, in this town, literally anything is possible. Plus its Mabel we're dealing with, she gets involved with some pretty crazy stuff, like being proposed to by the Gnomes." I said

"True, true." She said

"This was fun." I said

"Yeah, it's always fun hanging out with you." She said

We started our walk back to the shack shoving bushes and branches out in the process.

"So, what was that Wendy said after the girls' night?" I asked nearly getting hit with another branch

"She just said that there was another reason for why she's moving back home. She didn't say much more when I tried asking her what it was specifically." Candy said

"Sounds mysterious. Speaking of which, this morning when I was forced to answer nature's call by my twin's nagging, a pinecone hit me on the head and had a note attached." I said

"Oh interesting. What'd it say?" She asked

"Just one of those 'meet me at such and such' things." I said

I didn't want to tell her the whole thing yet.

"Ohhhh! Someone's got a secret admirer!" She teased

"Well if you put it that way, you're right." I said

"Have fun! Hopefully it won't be a psycho chick obsessed with you." She said

I'll spill the beans now.

"O-Oh, about what I was going to tell you before we left the shack, I think it's Wendy who gave me the mystery note, but it's just a theory. Won't know till tonight." I said

"Heck, with my luck, I bet it's actually Pacifica trying to flirt with me just like she's done for, Lord knows how long." I said laughing

"Ugghhhhhh! She's still into you? She's so mean to everyone!" Candy said

"Cause after all this tiiiiime, I'm stiiiilllll intoooooo yooouuuuuuuuuu!" I sang

"Hahaaaaaa! OMG! You like that song to!?" She asked

"Heard it a few times, it's catchy as haaaiillllll." I said laughing

"Yep! It sure is." She said

We were soon out of the woods and approaching the Shack.

"It's catchy, but not as catchy as Disco Giirrllllll!" I started singing

"Comin' throouuugghhhh!" Candy sang back

"That girl is yooouuuuuuuu! Oh ooohhhh! Oh ooohhhhhhh!" We sang in unison

We were smiling so much our cheeks hurt and laughed till we almost lost our breath.

"Seriously, whenever it's just us or you with your sister, and Grenda, there's just something about you that always makes hanging out a good time." Candy said

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you." I said

"Hey, you're welcome." She said

We hugged as the sun was setting.

"So, I better get back to the Shack, you know, check on my laser eyed mutating twin and what not." I said smirking

"Yeah, have fun with that." She said

"Hey, if she starts shooting lasers at you, don't come cryin' to me." I said

"I wouldn't come to you crying, I'd be laughing with how right you were!" She said

"Ain't that the truth?" I said

"See ya." She said waving

I waved back walking backwards up the wooden steps. Unfortunately I tripped and fell backwards on the last one.

I gave a thumbs up to Candy if she saw that, embarrassingly enough, she did.

Such is the life of a mystery hunter like me, just gotta roll with the punches.

The creaking door was a welcome sound to my ears, but what wasn't welcoming was the same sound of the toilet flushing upstairs.

"Hey Dipper." Mabel said walking out

I short-waved at her, she started walking down the steps.

"Sorry about throwing the scissors at you before you left." She said

"It's alright. Takes more than that to kill me. Plus, never mind." I said giving up again

"Tough as nails, just like your Grunkle." She said lightly punching my shoulder

"Yep." I said

"How you uh, feeling?" I asked

"Well I haven't thrown up in a while so that's good." She said

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight." She said

"Be my guest. I'll try not to wake you when I get back." I said

"Where are you going?" Mabel asked

"Just going out later tonight, got a mystery note." I said

"Oh, that's exciting." She said

"Thanks." I said still playing the dumb card

'Either I tell her who the note is from and she'll get crazy jealous or something like that, or I keep playing it off just to save my skin.' I thought

I'm better than that.

"The note, it's not much of a mystery. I know who it's from." I said

"Who?" She asked

"Wendy." I said

"Dipper, I thought we put her behind you two days ago. Plus, you dealt with her so well when you ran into her at the arcade. Now you're crawling back to her? After what she did to you? My Dippington?" She said

I hugged her hoping that would cool her down. She stayed still, and then wrapped her arms around me.

"Look, I know how much you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to meet her tonight." I said

"Why? You'll probably just get your heart out ripped again, and here you are getting your hopes up." She said

"I'm not; I'm just going to hear what she has to say. Alright?" I asked looking into her eyes as we still held each other

"Ok, if that's it, then fine." Mabel said

I kissed her forehead.

"It is." I said separating from her

"Hey! What's that?" I asked

"What?" She asked turning to the living room

I flipped her hair up.

"You dingus!" She shouted turning around trying to hit me and spitting the hair out of her mouth in the process

"Oh, what happened? Can't see?" I said dodging her punches

"I'm gonna kill you!" She said laughing

She flipped her hair back to normal. God was that cute.

"I'm right here, come at me." I said spreading my arms

"You're gonna get it." She said running up the steps

She pounced on me again and we landed on my bed.

"Well, here we are again." She said smirking

I shortly brought my lips to hers, then separated.

"Only this time, I'm gonna ask if we can do this another day. Since you're, you know." I said

I am seriously losing my mind trying to talk straight about this. Haha.

Mabel kissed my cheek, then my lips.

"Alright bro-bro." She said getting off me smiling

She blew me a kiss as she walked over to her bed.

I pretended to catch it and put it in my heart.

"Night Dipper." She said

"Night Mabel." I said walking to the door

I noticed the scissors were still in it. Should I take them out? Eh, I'll keep that as a reminder for my twin's laser eye transformation. Haha.

The last I could see of the sun's rays filled the living room as it started to fade away and night began to form.

I checked the note again.

7:30, I looked at the clock and saw it was only 5:30.

"Got some time to kill." I said flicking on the TV

After flicking through some channels, I settled on one of those crime documentary shows Stan likes to watch sometimes.

The episode went by, and I checked the clock, 7:20.

"Might as well get going, it'll take me a bit to get into town." I said

I assumed that Mabel was fast asleep, so I headed out to see what Wendy had to say.

Before I left, I grabbed Grunkle's lighter from his jacket and went out into the night.

Dusk started to fall and changed to night quickly. Some street lights flickered ahead of me, giving shadows to the cracks in the sidewalk. One of them flickered then went out. Least the light bulb didn't burst. Crossing the empty street and walking past the "closed" sign on the local diner, I caught sight of the old town sign. Fog started to form around me as I walked to it.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls."

A welcoming yet eerie feeling came forth.

The Old Falls Catholic Church caught my eye in the distance. I looked at the note from the pinecone.

"Old church, 7:30. Bring your heart." I read aloud

"Well, I obviously brought my heart with me." I joked to myself

The church's stairway stood before me, an old barrel was at the foot of it with a candle on top of it. Another note folded standing up read "Light Me." I grabbed my Grunkle's lighter from my pocket and light the candle as I slowly made my way up the steps.

The sky turned to night, and the darkness enveloped me.

A squeaking sound echoed from inside the church as I slowly opened the old wooden door.

They didn't call it 'Old Falls Church' for nothing. Not like it was falling apart at the seams, but it was beginning to show its age. Plans were made to build a new one, but I guess not enough money was raised. It makes me happy that we can still come here and pray. And still go to Mass as well.

Scanning down the pews form what I could see from the candlelight, and with the help of a stream of moonlight that made its way through the skylight, I saw someone else with a black hood in the fourth pew from the front. I started walking down the aisle and stopped behind the hooded person, who I now saw was praying.

Looking more directly at the person in question, I saw a familiar strand of red hair hang its self-outside the hood. Had no doubt who it was underneath it.

 **Song: My Skin by Natalie Merchant**

"You came." Wendy said

She made the sign of the cross and sat in the pew.

"Just like the note said." I replied

She patted the spot next to her. I genuflected, did the sign of the cross, and sat next to her.

We both knew that there wouldn't be silence between us. I brought the candle between our faces.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time

"Wait, what are you sorry for?" Wendy asked worried

I breathed in, and out. My reply I uttered slowly.

"...A-Am I the reason you're moving back? ...In addition to what Mabel told me?" I asked

"Dipper! How could you ever think such a thing? Things with me have just changed a lot. You're not the reason I'm moving." Wendy said quickly amidst her tears

"...Ok." I said

"Mabel also said that you were scared of a long distance relationship between us not working." I said

"I'm sorry about that Dip! I know I sounded like a horrible person when you heard that from your sister. I'm just-why?" Wendy asked sighing in frustration

"Why aren't you lashing out at me? Shouting? Or whatever?" Wendy said

"Cause I'm not like that. I can't lash out at you, because you're you. I understand where you're coming from. If I was dealing with that, I'd be scared too." I said

"Dipper, you're the sweetest person I know! But, there's...another reason for why I'm moving back. One that I didn't tell Candy, at least not entirely. The truth is," She said

She slowly exhaled, and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm dying Dipper." Wendy concluded

My heart stopped at those words. Tears started forming around my eyes.

Now I feel like a pin pierced through my chest and my heart is on the point. Guilt overtook its self in me as the flashback of me burning her letter flooded my vision.

I wish I could just disappear right now! Why did I let Mabel make me burn the letter?

"'Woah' right?" She said

"H-...how?" I asked utterly shocked

"It's a rare genetic disease. Luckily my brother's didn't get it. I wouldn't know how I could watch them go through what's happening to me and know there's nothing they can do." Wendy said tearing up

"My Mom had it while giving birth to me and my siblings. Apparently it passed its self on to me; she died after handing me to Dad." She said as her tears were staining her hoodie

"Dipper, in these last few weeks since I became ill. I'm so sorry for what I did to you, did to us. You gave me so much happiness in my life, but I feel as if I couldn't return a single thing you did. I pushed away everyone I cared about, and I feel I deserve this for being such a horrible person." Wendy said

I started full on crying.

"Don't say that! You're an amazing person. Heck, any guy in the world would hit the jackpot with you." I said as tears began staining my shirt and jeans

Wendy took the candle from me, and put it in its holder by her feet.

"I hit the jackpot with you." Wendy said embracing me

I shuttered embracing her tightly, as she hugged me tighter. Her black hood came down and caressed my arms.

"...How long?" I asked

"Not much left. I'm going to be buried with my mother." She said

We stayed silent as we held each other in the dark church.

"Dipper Pines, I will always love you. You have my heart." She said taking my hand and placing it on her chest

Her heartbeat ba-bumped its way through my hand. I wish this moment could freeze, so I can keep feeling her heartbeat.

My hand raised and lowered with her heart's rhythm.

With each ba-bump, I grew sadder and sadder, knowing these are her last moments.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

We separated from our embrace.

"You can listen to it if you wish." She offered

I brought my ear to her chest, and the same pattern pierced my ears. I moved back away and kept staring into her eyes.

"Whenever you feel like you're on 'Cloud Nine' and on top of the world, I want you to know, that's me loving you beyond this world." Wendy said smiling

"I said my prayers; I'm at peace with this. Please keep me in your heart and remember me. Remember how happy you made me." She said still smiling

"I'll never let you leave my memories." I said

"You're a living miracle Dipper." She said

I was touched beyond words, hearing that from her is the most heartfelt thing I've ever been told.

I sniffled as I breathed in wiping my nose with a tissue.

"Meeting you will always be a miracle to me." I said

"Same." She said softly leaning in

Her lips lightly touched mine as I closed my eyes.

"Was that ok?" She asked as she separated from me

"Yes, it was." I said

"Dipper?" She asked

"Yes?" I asked

"Carry me out of here." She said

"With pleasure." I said standing up

I saw Wendy reach for something from the corner of my eye and put whatever it was in her hoodie's pocket.

Genuflecting and stepping out into the isle, I watched her mystical hair and eyes capture me in the moonlight as she got up. After she genuflected, I picked her up bridal-style. She laughed as I scooped her up.

"Woah, hey there Mr. Miracle." She said

I felt her slender arms wrap themselves around my neck as I started walking as slowly as I could out of the church, permanently saving this moment.

We slowly opened the door together as the night sky embellished our already breathtaking sight.

The moderate wind made Wendy's hair tickle the side of my neck, emitting a laugh from me.

"Look out world, meet your new Newlyweds! Dipper and Wendy Pines!" Wendy said happily

Our eyes locked and we leaned in kissing again.

"Maybe in the next life." Wendy said

"I know it." I said

She parted my hair and looked at my birthmark one last time.

"This is one of the many things I'll miss about you." She said kissing it

She reached for something in her pocket.

"Here, keep this to remember me by." Wendy said slipping her hat on my head

I blushed as she adjusted it.

"Dipper, you have, and always will make me happy." Wendy said

I kissed her again.

"Thanks." I said

"Want me to put you down?" I asked

"Keep carrying me, I feel nice and warm with you." She said

Her smile is, and always will be infectious to me. My cheeks started burning.

We walked down the church steps, and strolled through the town. The crunching leaves filled in the lack of words from us.

"My hat looks great on you." Wendy said

"Thanks, but _you_ wear it best." I said

"How's that battle scar of yours doing?" She asked observing my, _still_ bandaged hand

"Oh, that. Haven't really checked it since Mabel wrapped it up." I said shrugging

"I've had that happen to me a few times. Give it a week or so, and it'll be better." Wendy said

"Good to know." I said

We were approaching the diner, when Wendy broke the silence.

"Mind if I take a look at it?" She asked

"Nope, go ahead." I said

I walked up and sat on the bench outside the diner, preparing for the sting when she takes the gauze off.

I thought when I sat down, she would slide off me, but she didn't. This moment is romantic and comforting at the same time. But has a tinge of wrongness to it.

But I don't care, she still means the world to me, and I want to make her last moments the best. Without going too far.

This is for an angel who's going to Heaven.

She released her arms from my neck, I held out my hand preparing for the pain.

"If it hurts, squeeze me." She said

"A-Alright." I said

Wendy slowly removed the gauze from my hand, within seconds my good hand wrapped its self around her left hand. I hope I'm not crushing it.

"Allllrightyyy, let's see what we got here." She said still unwrapping it

Seeing my healing hand for the first time was a bit of a relief.

"Well, it's still red and swollen, but no sign of infection." She said

I sighed.

"Thank God." I said

"Is it still tender?" She asked gently touching it

"Y-yeah! Yeesh." I said

"Sorry." She said quickly

"I-It's ok." I said

"Run it under cold water now and then, and keep a rag on it. Re apply the gauze every 3 to 4 days. A week or so later, your hand'll be better in no time." She said

"Thanks Nurse Wendy." I said

"Well, my Dad taught me a thing or two about first aid. You can thank him for that." She said smiling

She tossed the gauze into a nearby trash can and pulled out a roll of it from her jeans pocket.

"Where-where'd you get that?" I asked

"Never leave home without it." She said as she wrapped up my hand

She pulled out a marker and wrote "Wendy" with a shaded in heart.

"There, you got my autograph." She said

I had no clue what time it was, but I knew it was late. It didn't matter. What matters, is being with her.

"Hey, are you cold?" She asked

I was, even with my gray long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah." I said

"Here." She said slipping off her hoodie revealing her signature shirt

Wendy struggled with the sleeves a bit, and my eyes caught a glimpse of her stomach.

"I can see you starin', you sneaky dork you." She said through the hoodie

She finally slipped it off and handed it to me.

"Wh-what? I wasn't staring." I said blushing

I started unbuttoning my gray shirt.

"Uh yeah you were Dip. It's cool dude." She replied blushing

"A-Alright, thanks I guess?" I said putting my shirt on the bench

"You're welcome." She said as I took her hat off and slipped the hoodie on

"Here, let me help you. The sleeves are always the hard part." She said pulling it down and guiding my arms to the sleeve holes

She flipped the hood down.

"There." She said bringing me close to her

We shared another kiss. When we separated I grabbed my shirt and handed it to her.

"Here, since you're giving me your hoodie, thought I'd give you my favorite shirt. Now _you'll_ have something to remember me by." I said

"I'll always treasure it." She said carefully tying it around her waist

"Want me to keep carrying you?" I asked

"Nah, I'll carry you back to the Shack instead, you carried me halfway through town. That is where you want to go right?" Wendy said happily scooping me up the same way I did

My arms wrapped themselves around her neck as her smooth silky hair briefly greeted them.

"Yeah." I said

She grabbed her hat and plopped it on me.

"Bwoop." She said squishing it making sure to mess up my hair

I laughed.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are from this angle?" She asked

"Why, no you haven't." I said blushing

I widened my eyes a bit and smiled.

"Awwwwwww! You're adorable!" She said pecking my cheeks with kisses

"Thank you." I said as she began her walk to the Shack

The night sky filled my vision as the stars sparkled; I let out a yawn as we approached the dirt path to the Shack.

"Awww, wittle Dipper getting tired?" She asked

I yawned again and rested my head on her shoulder. My eyes closed on their own when yet another yawn escaped.

"Sleep, my Pines." She whispered

The dirt kicking up from her boots was calming and drove me into a deeper sleep. I could hear the crickets again and some toads ribbiting and jumping in the water in the distance. This place is Heaven on Earth to me.

"We're almost there." She whispered

My eyelids could sense light in the distance, and they squeezed tighter still embracing the darkness.

Wendy walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Where have you b-?" I faintly heard Mabel say

I heard a whisper that didn't belong to Wendy; I assumed it was Candy's. Thought she headed home after I left, guess not.

"...Oh...okay. Dipper, if you can hear me," She said

Of course I can hear her.

"I'm not upset with what you did. I always knew why you had such a soft and kind heart, and it was certainly captured by her." Mabel said

"Wendy,...I don't even know where to begin. You have always been a dear friend and sister to us. You will be in our prayers forever. We always accepted you as a member of the Pines family, and you are one of those special persons people meet that just fits perfectly with us. Our memories of the countless times we hung out, and everything in between are filled with happiness, joy, and fun times all around. You brought us so much action to this sleepy town, that your laid back style rubbed off on us. You'll always be in our hearts." Mabel said

I felt that Wendy started crying.

"Mabel, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you, for everything you and your friends did. For making me feel like the cool chick on campus with yall. You guys are the best gang a gal like me could ever ask for." She said

"You're welcome." Mabel said

I heard the door close, but I felt myself being turned around and heading away from the Shack.

Wendy spoke aloud, assuming I can still hear here in my deep sleep, which of course I do.

"Dipper, I'm taking you back to my place. I hope you don't mind." She said

With the little movements I could muster, I rubbed my hand on her shoulder and tried speaking.

I spoke so softly, I wasn't sure if even she could hear me.

"I-It's...okay." I said

My sleep state finally got deeper, and there was nothing but silence as I could still feel the rhythmic rise and fall of me in her arms. We were soon back in town, and then I could feel a slight breeze as I was carried through a doorway.

The moonlight's rays kissed my eyelids as I felt myself being laid on a bed and being covered up as Wendy climbed in with me.

She kissed my forehead, cheeks, and finally my lips.

"Good night Dipper, see you in the morning." She said softly

'For the last time' Wendy dreadfully said to herself

I felt her arms rest themselves across my chest as she brought me closer to her.

"N-..." It wasn't even a syllable I was able to say

 **For those who are following/favorited and reviewed, I firstly want to thank you so much for being this patient with me updating this fanfic. For those who want to complain how OOC this is for Wendy, and if this whole thing seems out of the blue and to quick, it doesn't matter to me. I also want to thank my friend Pinkie The Mouse for giving me some great advice for this fic. Who I hope gets well soon! :) Shout out to all the great people for leaving nice reviews! Stay tuned Fallers! Chapter 4 is in the works.**


	4. Author's Note

Hey, Jesse here with an author's note. First off, I know it's been awhile since I updated Tragic Falls. By now, I'm sure a lot of you have heard the news from last Friday, November 20th, 2015 about Alex saying Gravity Falls is coming to an end. I took the news as best I could, but I'm still very sad about this great show coming to an end. When I read his Tumblr post and his tweet, I honestly thought about abandoning this fanfiction altogether, which is something that only came up one other time during my time here on fanfiction. I've worn my Dipper hat for 3 days straight, even sleeping in it. I finally took it off today. Now that I've had some time to mourn, I will slowly but surely get back to writing Tragic Falls. It will be a long, slow road, but I will be alright. We still have part 2 of Weirdmageddon, and the finale to look forward to. I'll be wearing my Dipper costume while I watch this amazing show for the last time, which has captured the hearts of many fans alike, including me. Faller's, be brave, and keep the love alive. Thank you Alex for the many memories, laughs, mysteries, and life lessons you taught us through your masterpiece of a cartoon.


	5. 4 Perfect Last Day, I'm At Peace

Tragic Falls

Chapter 4

Perfect Last Day, I'm At Peace

 **Dipper's POV**

Through this night, words can't give justice to how good I'm sleeping right now. My breathing isn't labored on the rare occasion when it is, I have a warmness feeling overtaking me, and the moon's rays still shine through the crystal clear window next to Wendy as it lightly touches my eyelids. I felt her hat slip off me and land between us. A faint snore filled her silent bedroom, making me chuckle. Never even knew _she_ snored. I felt myself roll over and pulled Wendy closer to me, feeling our breath in synch. My fingers ran through her hair, then rested themselves around her waist. A dream began forming, that I absolutely loved. Traditional music began playing, she and her Father walked down the aisle, a picture of her Mother was in the first pew. The church was filled with our friends, relatives, and family. Wendy looked stunning in her dress.

"Do you, Dipper Pines take Wendy Corduroy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I said

"And do you, Wendy Corduroy take Dipper Pines to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" She said

"You may kiss the bride."

We kissed as applause filled the room.

I unfortunately woke up, a digital clock only said 2AM. My eyes shot open, and looked around the room, then at myself. I was shirtless, and in my briefs with a pair of boxer shorts on top of them.

'Wendy must've felt how hot I was and took off most of my clothes. In all honesty, I was getting pretty warm with her hoodie and the rest of my getup on when we got back here.'

My body acted on its own as I brought her closer to me, crushing myself against her.

"Don't say goodbye!" I said with tears in my eyes

Wendy opened her eyes and pulled me even closer.

"I love you too Dipper, but I'm sorry. I have to." She said kissing me

"I love you...I love you." I said

"I know Dipper, I know." Wendy said placing my head on her shoulder as she looked out into the distance

She stroked my hair, calming me. My body still shook from my tears.

We stayed this way for a while, the silence was overwhelming me. If it could kill, I would be long dead by now. I'm praying for the light to come and free me.

"Dipper?" Wendy said

Her voice is like an antidote for the sickness that is this darkness.

"Yes?" I quickly said breathing heavily

I separated from her and uncovered myself as I laid on top of the soft, squishy covers. My body cooled off and I felt a little more relieved. Wendy stayed covered up for the moment.

"On the day that I'm buried, don't let them take your shirt away from me." She said

"I won't. I won't ever let that happen." I said

"And wear your best black too. I want to see what my favorite man looks like." She said

"Will do." I said

Wendy uncovered herself and laid on top of them with me. She then rolled over and positioned herself on top of me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She hugged me as her body pressed against mine. Our lips touched, and we started kissing again. This time more passionately. Wendy tilted her head sideways and slipped her tongue in. Our tongues took over as they circled each other. A moan escaped from Wendy as we shortly separated and resumed kissing.

"I'll miss everything about you. Your kind heart, soft, tasteful lips, your cute birthmark, everything." She said

"I'll miss everything about you too. I love your laid back attitude, your sweet side to your awesome 'tough chick' style, your long beautiful hair, as if that even needs to be mentioned since that's practically a given." I said

"My birthmark isn't anything special though." I frowned

"Yes it is, it's what makes you, you! You're nothing BUT special. Ya goofus." She said

Wendy giggled and blushed in the darkness.

She laid down on me again, capturing my lips and tongue. She started sucking it, I shivered in delight with this new sensation I've never been hit with before. Like sudden pins and needles, only, softer and sweeter. Our lips slowly separated, and a small connection of saliva kept us together.

"You like this Dip?" She asked

"Y-y-yes." I said still taken aback by this new feeling

"I have a few kissing tricks up my sleeve." She said smirking

Wendy began kissing my neck, I gasped.

"You like this too Dip?" Wendy asked

"Y...Yes. I do." I said recovering from my emotional high

Wendy started kissing my neck more fiercely, making me sweat. My arms wrapped around her, keeping her with me.

"I love you!" I gasped

"I love you too!" She said amidst her kisses

I felt a burning sensation on my neck. ...Did she just give me a?

"Don't worry Dip, I didn't leave a mark on you." She said

I sighed in relief.

"Guess I...got a little carried away there." She said looking away sheepishly

"It's alri-"

Wendy suddenly grabbed her chest and started coughing uncontrollably, she fell off the bed.

"Wendy!" I said rushing to her

She stumbled her way to the window, threw it open and doubled over.

I put my arm around her, and she started push-guiding me to the bathroom. I flicked the light on as she kneeled over the toilet and kept coughing.

I knelt beside her, the coughing subsided soon after. I grabbed her a towel and she began wiping her mouth. She tossed it into the tub she was now leaning on, out of breath and breathing heavily.

Her tired green eyes started roaming around the bathroom, blinking slowly.

'No no no no no! Why can't this be me?' I screamed in my head

She gestured me over and she pulled me to her.

"I...It was a...false alarm." She softly said

"Take me back to the bed." She requested

I slowly picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. Wendy rolled over to my side as I took hers.

The wind pushed the curtains around sending a chill in the room. I scooted towards her.

Wendy reached out her hand. I outstretched mine to hers, and our fingers laced around each other's.

"Listen to my heartbeat." I said

Wendy scooted closer and leaned her head on my chest, still keeping our hands interlocked.

Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump.

"Calm down there Dipper. I don't need your heart giving out on me." She said

I breathed in and out slowly, a yawn escaped me in the process.

...Ba-bump

...Ba-bump

...Ba-bump

"There, back to normal. A sound I'll always treasure." She said embracing me

"Are you sniffing my hair?" I asked

"Yes, your hair smells...outdoorsy. I like it." She said

"Uh, thanks? It's sweet I guess, never had a girl sniff my hair before." I said

"You're welcome." She said

Our hands separated.

"Even though, this is our last night together, this is nice. Spending time with you." I said

"I agree completely. It makes me feel fully alive again, being with you, Mabel, Candy, Stan. Even Grenda and my crew, well most of it. I think I found a good bunch." She said smiling

"I know we have." I said kissing her

I laid back and put my hands behind my head.

"Ahhhhhhh." I sighed taking in our scene of the moonlight still lighting up the room

"Dude." Wendy whispered

"Hm?" I said looking over to her

"You'll never guess what you're lying on." She whispered

Knowing what she meant, I felt underneath my pillow, and I blushed as red as the stripes on my socks.

A smirk grew on Wendy's face.

"Oh?" I said

"You mean this old thing?" I asked pulling it out from under me

I held it by the back strap as it slowly swung.

"You're such a dork." She said snatching it from me

"Oh really?" I said taking it back

"Yeah, really." She said almost pushing me off the bed grabbing it again

My hand acted on its own and slipped it from her grip.

"You want it?" I asked

"What do you think?" She asked

I tossed it behind me, thinking it would go out the window, but it hung its self over the windowsill. Wendy pinned me down.

"IIIIIIIII." She said sliding on top of me again

"Ammmmm."

"Gonna. Make you pay for that." She said brushing her chest against mine causing me to blush again

"Ohhhhh, so that's why you wanted it back." I said smirking deviously

"You tell anyone about this, and I will haunt the Mystery Shack till the day you die! Or wherever you'll be living!" Wendy said returning my smirk running her finger down my cheek to my chest

I sealed my lips and tossed the key. She returned our gesture.

My eyes started tearing up, as did hers. She embraced me as tight as she could.

"That belongs to us." She said

"No one else, but us." I said

Wendy kissed my cheek, I kissed hers.

"Alright lover boy, we should get some sleep. We can make out some more in the morning." She said pulling back from our hug

"Ok." I said yawning

"Com'ere Dip." She said opening her arms

We cuddled and fell asleep again.

An old song says "Heaven is a place on earth." I found my Heaven for sure.

The morning came, and Wendy's alarm clock went off at 9. I tried to slam it with my fist, but I heard it shut off.

"Wakey wakey sleepy Pines." Wendy said cheerily

My eyes opened lazily as Wendy's, lack of jeans came into view seeing her smooth, slender legs. I nearly jolted back. Nearly.

"Come on Dipper, get your butt up." She said pulling me so I'm now sitting up

I was still silent.

"What? Something catch you by surprise?" She asked

"Just your lack of jeans." I said embarrassingly now noticing her light green panties

However when I did a double take, I saw she was missing her shirt, and had her white "old thing" on from last night. I really had high hopes of it going out the window.

"And...your plaid shirt for the matter. Heh." I said scratching the back of my neck

"Oh come on Dipper, it's not like you haven't seen a girl like this before. You big dork." Wendy said smirking and messing up my hair

"...Unless...you-" She said scratching her chin

"No no, you're right. I've..." I said

"Noooo, don't tell me. ...You got those dirty magazines haven't you?" She asked

I blushed madly.

"Dipperrrr Piiiiinnnessss, you naughty teen. What would your Grunkle say?" She asked

Wendy gasped.

"What would your TWIN think?" She asked mockingly

"Don't know, don't care." I said making a swiping motion with my right arm

"That's my Pines." She said scooping me up

She carried me the short distance from her bedroom to the kitchen. It was small, but nice. A tabel by the window, and the stove and cabinets were next to the fridge on the right. The essentials were spread out, which caught my eye.

"Made you breakfast." She said putting me down

As I sat in the chair, and saw she made my favorite, my eyes went wide. Strawberry filled pancakes, with strawberries and whipped cream on top!

My tired expression changed in seconds to a huge white smile.

"You didn't have to!" I said politely

"But I did." She said poking my nose

"Boop." She said

"But, how did you know? I never told you this!" I said as I cut into the hotcakes seeing the strawberry sauce ooze out

Wendy pulled up a chair next to me.

"It's a secret." She said winking

"Grunfle Sinnn ffflllld you?" I said

"Hey, it's rude to talk with your mouthful." She said mock-scolding me

"Sorry." I said after swallowing

"What was that?" She asked

I figured she could still understand what I said, but I repeated it anyway.

"Did Grunkle Stan tell you?" I asked

"Nope." She said

"Mabel?"

"No."

'Dang it! I thought that was it!'

"Soos? Wait, why would he know?" I said

"Not even close." She said

"Tell me then you stinker! Who told you?" I asked giving up

"Candy did." She said

Well, that didn't really catch me by surprise. I do remember telling her last summer what my go-to breakfast was when she said hers was Belgium waffles with whipped cream. Guess she passed it on when she asked. Note to self: Always share favorite breakfast with friends/crushes.

"Heh, ok. You'll have to give me your recipe." I said seeing more strawberry filling ooze out as I cut my next pair of pancakes

"It's in that bag there." She said

I looked behind me and saw a light green plaid tote bag with, what I guessed was some other stuff with a folded piece of paper, or papers, I couldn't tell, was sticking out of it. I turned back with a sort of puzzled look.

"A,...ah heck, I don't even know what to call it. Just a little somethin'." She said

I was halfway through my flapjacks when Wendy spoke up.

"Ohmygosh Dipper, I'm so sorry! What would you like to drink? I got water, soda, milk, iced tea." She said getting up and rummaging through the fridge

Which, from where I'm sitting, isn't too bad of a view. Wink wink.

Dipper, shut up! She's your best friend/angel/future wife if things have been different.

Would I even consider her an ex? You know what, screw that. I don't, she's not one. I'm sure Wendy thinks the same.

"Milk is fine." I said

"Chocolate, strawberry, or white? Oh who am I kidding? Strawberry right?" She said

"Jackpot." I said smirking

"Don't think I can't see you staring at my ass from back there. I have eyes in the back of my head." She said laughing

She started swaying her hips teasingly, I blushed.

"You, quit undressing me with your eyes." I said

Which honestly, didn't take much effort since I'm still...yeah.

Wendy turned around and looked at me as she poured the milk in the glass.

"...Touché." She said stirring the strawberry syrup

"Aha! Huzzah!" I said

"Yeah, yeah." She said handing me my glass and sitting back down next to me

I was on the last half of flapjacks by now.

"So, you sleep well?" She asked

"On and off, but good for the most part. Mostly because I was with you." I said

"That's great. I slept about as well as you, except for that cough attack I had last night." Wendy said

"Yeah, you had me worried there. I was sleeping well until that. Thought it was the-..."

I shut myself up.

"It's alright, you can say it. Like I told you, I said my prayers and I'm at peace with this. The Lord's calling me home." She said

"...Thought it was the end." I said

My face frowned a bit, I tried hiding it.

"Hey, we still have today till I have to go back." She said putting her hand on my shoulder

I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, you're right, today's your day. Whatever you wanna do, I'll make it happen." I said

"How bout we go out on the lake?" Wendy asked

"Absolutely! Sounds great!" I said

This was perfect, she always thinks of great ideas. Also, I've had countless dreams, both day and night of us in my Grunkle's boat, just saying how much we love each other, and we kiss and end up flipping the boat over. Unfortunately the dream always ends there.

"Let's go!" I declared finishing the last stack of pancakes

Wendy grabbed my plate, but I stopped her.

"I foot ffithssssss." I said

"Quit talking with your mouth full." Wendy scolded again playfully

I swallowed again.

"I got this, and I know, it's just that messing with you is so much fun. I think I have fun with it too much." I said smirking cleaning the plate

"Watch it there, boyo." She said smacking my butt

As her hand slapped my butt, it sent a shockwave to my nerves as the flashback of me doing this to Mabel replayed to me. I hope Mabel doesn't get upset that we're being this close.

"Woah, hey there Corduroy watch it." I said turning around

The plate clanged as it hit the metal drain with the water still running. We both looked at each other, still in our undergarments. This made me kinda uncomfortable, with my flashback. Not a bad kind of uncomfortable, but a...a neutral thing perhaps? I shut the water off without turning around.

"...I-I'm so sorry Dipper." Wendy said

"It's ok, don't be. I've...had that happen to me before." I said

"Oh really?" Wendy asked

"Yeah, well kinda, I have an uneasy feeling that'll happen again soon." I said

"How?" She asked

"It was a sibling revenge thing. Mabel pulled the chair out from under me the other day, and failed miserably with making me fall." I said

"Then what happened?" She asked amused

"I smacked her butt, and she smacked me upside the head." I said

"She didn't smack your butt for revenge?" She said

"I think she's saving that for another time, when I least expect it." I said

I shivered at the thought.

"Haha, I wish her luck." She said winking

"You." I said smirking

Wendy cut me off.

"Angel?" Wendy said

"Yes." I said

My body acted on its own as my arms embraced her and we started kissing. It must've been my teenage hormones, or adrenaline, or something else, but I didn't care what it was. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around her. Wendy held me up and we went back to her bedroom. We plopped on her bed as we breathed heavily.

"Seems like you're, "rearing to go" am I right?" Wendy asked

At this point, I wouldn't care how she reacted to what I was about to say next. She has to know. Wendy is the best person I've met in my life, and we've become greater than friends over the years. She told me everything, and I did the same. But in the back of my mind, I secretly feared telling her about me and Mabel.

"Yes, but I can't." I said

"I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid to." I said

"What is it Dipper? Tell me whatever it is, I won't judge you. I haven't this far, and I highly doubt I ever will. Even in my next life." She said

"Wendy, I love you so much, and it's tearing me up inside knowing you'll go to the other side without me." I said tearing up

"But Dipper, if you went with me, think of your loved ones you'll leave behind. Your Mom and Dad, Grunkle Stan, dear sister Mabel, her friends, your pals. You got millions of things ahead of you. Take it by the horns and conquer it." Wendy said

"Y...You're right Wendy. That was very sweet of you." I said between my sniffles

We were silent for a few minutes, her tears fell on my cheeks. She fell onto me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Thank you Dipper, you mean more to me than anyone. Now tell me, what is it that you're trying to say?" She asked

My arms wrapped around her back as I brought my head on her shoulder frantically.

"I'm in love with Mabel. Me and her, we have a connection. Stronger than our twin bond, and our twindar that gets amplified with it. We both know how wrong it is, but we said 'screw it' to whoever tries to separate us. We love each other, and that's final. We also did...things like this, but not the way you're probably thinking. Which is why I said I can't do what we almost did. I kept a promise to her." I said

Wendy didn't say anything, my heart was racing madly.

"Dipper, I didn't know. I-I'm sorry." She said

My heart continued racing at top speed.

"D-don't be, n-now you know." I said nervously

"I kind of thought you two would be closer than twins. You two always have each other's back, and you're practically inseparable." Wendy said

"Yeah, except for right now." I said chuckling

"It's sweet, I think it is. You guys have something special. Even more special than what we have." Wendy said smiling

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding and supporting us." I said

"You're welcome. Hey, I said I wasn't gonna judge you, am I right?" She asked

"Right." I said

"You bet I am." She said

Wendy leaned down on me again, her lips capturing mine again as we started kissing, and separating quickly. On impulse, my hands moved up her back and unhooked her bra. It fell on my chest as Wendy separated from me, surprised by my action.

"Woah there Dip, where'd you learn that?" She asked seductively smiling at me

She covered her chest with a mock look of embarrassment.

"Ohhhh, I have my ways." I said winking

"Good ole' Mabel huh?" She asked knowingly

I nodded.

"Sorry, it just kinda happened." I said blushing

"Don't be, it's alright." She said removing her arms from her chest sending a jolt of blood through my veins

"We should probably get dressed and head out to the lake before it gets any later though." She said

"...Y-Yeah, we should..." I said

Wendy got off me, and I handed her bra back. She slipped it back on in seconds.

"Aaannnnd, still stunning as always. You look beautiful in anything." I said leaning up and slipping on my jeans and button up shirt

I saw my boots next to Wendy's by the door.

"Wanna help me with this Dip?" She asked sliding her arms through her shirt sleeves

"...Sure." I said winking

I brought both sides together and started buttoning it up. The fabric slowly slid across her chest.

"Be careful there, don't get too handsy now." Wendy said smirking

"Oh, stop it goofball." I said

"Dork." She replied as I got to the next to last button

"Beauty queen." I replied

"Future husband in an alternate life!" She said quickly

I buttoned up the last button as I brought my hands to her shoulders. We stared into our eyes longingly for it to be true.

"Yes." I said as we kissed one last time before we headed to the door to get our boots

We slipped our boots on, and a cool breeze greeted us as we opened the door together.

"And besides, maybe we can continue this later."

I blushed as hard as I ever did.

"Grab your bag." Wendy said

I turned around and grabbed the green plaid bag.

"Don't look in it till you get home. And yes, if you want to look through it with Mabel, you're more than welcome to." She said

We just made it out the door, when Wendy's face had an annoyed look.

"Aw dang it, one sec." She said grabbing my bag from me

She disappeared back into her house, and came out seconds later.

"Alright, sorry about that." She said handing me my bag back

"It's fine." I said

From my peripheral vision, I saw she grabbed her hoodie and folded it up, with what I assumed was her hat folded underneath it.

'Why didn't I grab them before we left?' I said

Our boots crunched the gravel rhythmically as we went from asphalt, to dirt, and finally the forest. The mid-day sunset shined through the trees and glistened on the freshly wet leaves. Where we're walking right now, needs to be painted and hung in the museum.

"So, you been to this lake before?" Wendy asked

"Not since our fishing trip with Grunkle Stan long ago. I think our boat is still there though." I said

"Perfect." She said

I slipped my bag on my shoulder, Wendy outstretched her hand, and I took it as our fingers interlaced.

"When I was little, my Dad used to take me and my brothers here. We used to have water gun battles, skip stones, and even jet skied. Even Dad got in on the action with the water gun battles. He'd always try and beat our records for skipping stones, but he kept coming up short." She said chuckling as a smile made its way across her cheeks

"After I dried off on my towel, he'd tell me how Mom always loved watching the ducks swim by, and how she fed them as her ducklings swam in a perfect line behind her. It's one of his favorite memories of her." She said

"That's very sweet." I replied as my thumb rubbed her hand

The lake came into view, it was empty and quiet with the sunset's rays painting the mountains in the distance. I spotted my Grunkle's boat under an old ragged cover he's used for years.

"We're here." I said cheerily

I rushed over to the, now abandoned shack by the lake and dropped my bag inside the doorway out of sight. As I walked out, she handed me her phone, and I put it along with mine by the bag.

Wendy and I yanked the cover off Grunkle Stan's boat. Luckily it didn't take much for us to get it back in the water and turn it around. It began floating as we jumped in.

"You sure this thing will still work?" Wendy asked

"Mmmmm...about 20 percent." I said

She giggled.

"That's my Dipper." She said

I kept tugging at the cord attached to the motor.

"Come ooooooon, Dipper needs an amazing day with Wendy!" I said pulling it one more time

The motor sprang to life as we sped off, our hair flying in the wind. Good thing I left my bag back on land.

 **Wendy's POV**

As we sped away from the shore, Dipper's hair went wild in the wind, as did mine. It flipped over in front of my face and it took a minute for me to keep it still. Dipper told me he did this to Mabel countless times, now I finally know how she feels. He must have fun messing with her to drive her crazy. Feeling the boat bounce up and down rhythmically, me turned my head out to the magnificent view.

The sunset was still on the horizon as it reflected in the water making it sparkle. This is one of the most beautiful moments I've experienced, no way will I forget this when I die. It's times like these that I love about life, and sharing them with someone special. For a split second my mind wandered back to Robbie. I light that memory ablaze from my memory. Dipper is special to me. Not 'special' in a typical way for all the times we've hung out and became better friends over the years, I mean he's really _special_. He makes me forget about all my troubles and fears, even the fact that I'll soon be on the other side watching over him with my Mother. Our meeting in the Old Falls Catholic Church last night gave me hope. Hope of us living our lives together someday if things wouldn't be ending so abruptly for me. Even after I wrote him that breakup letter, and told him how sorry I was, then saying how much I knew we would have had a future together, he still accepted me when he had every reason not to. He could have casted me out, screamed, even hit me. But he didn't, he has too big of a heart. If a miracle would happen, and I would be well, if Dipper proposed, I would take the name Wendy Pines in a heartbeat. But alas, he told me his heart is with his beloved twin, Mabel. I'm really happy for him, they have a bond stronger than ever. I wish them happiness for the rest of their lives.

The boat started to slow down and began coasting on the water.

I stood up, being careful not to tip the boat over.

"Wennddyyyyyy, be carefulllll!" Dipper said

"What're you doing?" He asked

"Just look out there." I said gesturing to the mountain tops in the distance

He looked out to where I pointed and shielded the sunlight from his eyes.

"Come on, stand up!" I said

To say he was reluctant to do so would be the understatement of the century.

"A-a-alright." He said

With him leaning on my shoulder for support, he was able to stand still and take in the view with me.

"It's, magnificent." Dipper said

"This is what God looks at down from Heaven." I said

"And you'll soon get to see views like this all the time with your Mother." Dipper replied

"Yeah, I'll make sure all your days are just as gorgeous as this." I said

"Glad to know, thanks." Dipper said

He suddenly lost his footing and began to panic.

"W-w-w-Wendyyyyyyyyyy!" He yelled as he fell forwards into the lake

The backsplash hit me and I started laughing harder than I've ever laughed in my life!

"Noodle Arms, more like Noodle Legs!" I teased

"Oh com'ere you!" He said trying to grab me

"No way! I'm wet enough already!" I said

"Too bad, if I'm drenched, you're getting drenched with me!" He said

His grip found my arm and pulled me down, I continued laughing. I went under, came back up and spit the water in his face.

"Ugh, gross!" He laughed

Dipper went under and did the same, hearing another chuckle from me.

I wasn't even grossed out by it.

"Now we're even." He said

I splashed him back.

Suddenly, we wrapped our arms around one another and kissed again. I felt the water drip from our lips and tongues as we deepened the kiss.

"Even though we're at the lake and not a beach, we kinda jumped in like a married couple. Well, in my case, I fell." Dipper said when we separated

"Yeah, you kinda fell just a bit." I chuckled

"Seriously, this day couldn't have been more perfect. Its spur of the moment things like this that really spice up something special like today." Dipper said

"I couldn't agree more." I said

We swam back to the boat, I pulled Dipper back in feeling it sway back and forth. He gave the motor a few good tugs, and we were on our way back to shore.

"Thanks again for my Perfect Last Day." I said trying to dry my hair out in the wind

"A friend like you who I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with someday, to say you deserved this would be an understatement." He said over the motor

"You're the only one I'd choose as a husband." I said

"Sweet to know, thanks love." Dipper said

The boat slowed down as it brushed against the sand. We hopped out and pulled it the rest of the way. Dipper hung the tarp over it and secured it tight. The sunset was still beating down on us as I went inside the little shack and grabbed some, surprisingly fresh towels.

"Catch." I said tossing one while he had his back to me

He swiftly caught it like a ninja.

Just then we heard footsteps coming from the woods, emerging from the path were Mabel and Candy.

"Glad to see you two Love Birds had such a great time." Mabel said

"Thanks." We said in unison as we blushed

"We really did, it was perfect beyond words." I said starting to dry my hair

"That's great." Candy said

"But we can make it even better!" Mabel said

"How?" I asked

Then her smile faded, and she blushed.

"We...kindatookpicturesofyouguys." She said quickly

"What?" I asked

"We kinda took pictures of you guys when you were out on the water." Mabel said embarrassed

Dipper was silent, then he rushed over to his sister.

"You dingis." He said giving her an extremely satisfying noogie

"Why didn't you tell us till now?" He asked

"Candid shots are better." She said

"True, true." He replied

"You better get those developed ASAP." He said

"I'll leave that to Candy." Mabel said passing off her camera

"Mabel, in the shack, grab the bag." Dipper said

She ducked in and grabbed it, giving our phones back to us.

"Be careful." He said with a tenseness in his voice

"What's in here?" She asked with a smirk

"Just a little somethin' from Wendy."

"Ahhhh I see." She said trying to grab the first thing she felt in it

"No you don't, you got it wrong."

"Or am I right?"

"Fine, don't open it till tonight. Put it up in our room."

"Alright bro-bro, we won't wait up for yall." She said as they went back in the forest

Dipper continued drying himself off, the trees began shaking in the wind. He shivered from the sudden gust.

"Before we say our last goodbye, head back home with me. I have one more thing to give you." I said

He outstretched his hand. I grabbed it and pulled him around me as I lifted his hand to my lips. We looked at each other, then slowly started walking. Two shutters were heard nearby, we didn't need to ask who it was, I'm sure they'll turn out beautiful.

Our walk home through the woods was short, but we took in every minute.

"Again, thanks for such a perfect day." I said

"Don't mention it." He said

I took his arm off my shoulders and scooped him up.

"I will mention it." I said smiling looking down at him

Even though he was the same height as me.

"You still look adorable like this." I said rubbing my nose against his emitting a laugh from him

I heard a vibration come from his pocket as we began our walk home, admiring the forest.

Not wanting to be snoopy and ask what it was, I stayed quiet. As he put his phone back in his pocket, I rubbed my nose against his once again. I stopped walking as Dipper put his arms around my shoulders and planted his lips on mine. The birds chirping made this moment better.

We slowly seperated from the kiss.

"Wow Dip, you got quite the skills when it comes to lockin' lips." I said in admiration

"Thank you." He said

I began walking again.

"Though don't get to cocky, I have some moves I'd like to teach you." I said winking

He blushed and winked back as we just exited the forest. Now all that was left was the dirt-asphalt road back to my place. The sunset still painted its rays on us in the sky as we stopped on the porch. I set him down as the wind picked up sending some leaves flying our way.

There was silence between us, we didn't need to say anything else as we walked inside.

I shut the door, and he began to unbutton his gray shirt, handing it to me.

"I'll make sure this is still with you." He said

"Thanks." I said taking it from him and putting it on my brown dresser

"When my phone vibrated, I got a text from Mabel." Dipper said

"And?" I asked folding it nicely

"About that promise I made that I told you about, she told me that it's ok if we do what me and her did. She'll never count this as breaking it." He said

"Well, how sweet of her." I said walking back into the kitchen area

He slipped off his drenched shoes and socks as I gestured for him to follow me back to my bedroom. I untied my boots tossing them near my dresser, making them thud against the hardwood.

"So, I guess this means we can do what we almost did this morning?" He said a bit sheepishly

"Yeah, you dork. It's not like you've never done it." I said chuckling

"Hold on, I'll be back." I said disappearing into the bathroom

Even though I only slipped on my favorite green and white stripped panties, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands to fake him out.

"Alright Pines, ravish me! Let's get wild!" I said swaying my hips

He didn't need to be told twice as he clinged to me planting a long, passionate kiss on my lips before I broke it as he backed away.

I began unbuttoning my shirt since he was already shirtless. He made his way towards me again and started kissing me once more as he took care of the rest of the buttons, letting it fall at my feet revealing my white bra. Dipper made his way from my cheeks to planting kisses on my neck, moaning from the sensation of his hot lips pressing against my, still cold skin.

"Di-ahhh! K-keep doing what you're doing!" I said

I could feel a slight pinch on my skin, even though he didn't leave a mark on me, his tongue licked the spot where I felt pain and kissed it once more.

My arms grasped his shoulders and pinned him against the wall next to my bed as I began kissing his neck fiercely, being careful not to give him a hickey.

Dipper moaned and groaned each time my lips pressed against him.

"G-gah! Wendy! Don't stop!" He said

"I wouldn't,"

I rubbed myself against him. A moan escaped his lips.

"Dare." I concluded smirking wildly

My lips made my way to his as I started Frenching him. His tongue began circling mine, swapping saliva with me.

I took his tongue and started sucking it, his hands tightened around my neck pulling me closer. All while hearing his satisfied moans.

"That's another trick I know." I said

"You're a master." He said

"No I'm not, I'm just teaching you what I know."

My hands guided themselves down his side to his jeans, his did the same with mine. I laughed since I'm extremely ticklish there.

"Oh, so you're ticklish huh Wendy? Now I know one of your weaknesses." He said smirking deviously

"Don't you da-ahhahaaaaa!"

I knew I didn't need to say it, but I wanted to. His fingers breezing against my sides and over my innie as I kept laughing my head off.

We plopped down on my bed.

"Now it's my turn to kiss you." Dipper said

He captured my lips within seconds jolting my body with waves of bliss.

My hands slid to his jeans, and he took care of the rest. I followed suit as he got them to my legs and I kicked them off, adding them to our pile by the window.

I began kissing his neck again as his hands went behind my back and unhooked my bra within seconds. His moans all the while filling the air.

"Wow Dipper, you're the real master here." I said blushing between kisses

"T-thanks." He said blissfully

I began licking his neck where I kept kissing him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" I asked

"N-no, you'd never do such a thing."

"You got that right, now let's stop beating around the bush and get to it." I said with determination in my eyes

His eyes were filled with the same look.

He lowered himself to my chest as he started kissing them, then his right hand made its way to my breast, caressing it. My moans driving him wild. I could tell they turned him on a lot.

He started sucking them gently, then he moved to the right one, never letting it go untouched. I pulled him up from my chest, leaned over on him and gave him another French kiss. His hands made their way to my ass, running his fingers along the soft fabric. Suddenly he got the guts to move them inside and squeeze it. My panties were drenched at this point. I moaned louder than ever into our kiss.

A bit of saliva hung between us as we separated, but I took care of it.

"D...Dipper, I'm ready." I said

"Let's do it." He said

I positioned myself on top of him again as I began rocking my hips against him. He grabbed my ass beneath my panties again, but I retracted his hands.

"Now now, not yet." I said smirking as I moved his hands to my breasts

"Feel me with everything you got." I said filled with lust

And so he did, we soon found a bit of a rhythm. My chest was bouncing as I kept rubbing myself against him. I could tell we were both close, but I didn't want to end it here.

I leaned on Dipper once more.

"Roll me over."

He was now on top, and we didn't miss a beat.

"Now, you can feel my ass"

His hands rested beneath my panties. We started humping even faster.

"W-Wendy! Ahh, I-I'm c-close!"

"A-Ahhh! Dipper! You're phenomenal!"

"WENDY!"

"DIPPER!"

And with that, we climaxed at once, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Wow Dipper, that was amazing! You sure know how to make a girl feel loved." I said smiling

"I-I guess I do." Dipper said

"We made a huge mess, but that's putting it lightly." I said

I looked down at my panties and they were completely drenched, his briefs were too. We didn't care. My arm slithered around his as I brought him in for a smooth kiss. I flipped him over once more.

"Ready for round 2? Big boy?" I said deviously

I didn't wait for a reply and started humping him again. Our hands intertwined, the bed was shaking violently. My moans filled the room again.

"W-Wendy!" He moaned as I kissed and bit his neck

"Remember these moves when you return home to Mabel. She'll be thanking you non-stop." I said

"Oh, believe me, I will."

He started sucking my chest one final time, saliva dripping from his tongue as he French kissed them. I collapsed onto him embracing his slightly muscular body.

"I'll always love you Dip, always." I said

"I know. I know." He said kissing my neck

"I should be going home." He continued

"Alright Pines." I said smiling down at him

I slide off my panties.

"Here, take these."

"Y-You sure?" He asked

"Absolutely." I said

"A-Alright, t-thanks." He said

"You're welcome."

"Besides, we're close enough, husband."

I rolled over as Dipper slid off the bed and put his clothes on.

My lips moved to his one more time.

"HHHmmmmmppphhhhMMMMMMMMmmmmmwah!" Our lips smacked as we parted

"Remember that forever."

"Always." I replied blushing madly

I slipped on a pair of my jeans and plaid shirt as I followed him to the door.

"This was the best day, ever." I said

"It sure was." He said

"...See you on the other side." Dipper said smiling

I teared up.

"Yes! No question! I'll wait for you! You and your sister!"

He kissed me.

"Good. Cause I know we'll be glad to see you again."

This sent a shiver down both our spines.

"Do you, Dipper Pines, take me, Wendy Corduroy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do. Do you, Wendy Corduroy take me, Dipper Pines to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I DO!"

"You may kiss the bride."

He dipped me and laid a final kiss on me.

"This is our wedding kiss."

"I'll always treasure it." I said

Dipper started his walk home, he turned around and waved, I waved back as the wind messed with our hair.

God, after spending a perfect day like this with a man I know I'd marry in another life, I'm At Peace.

 **Dipper's POV**

Waving goodbye to Wendy, with the reality hitting me that she won't be with us much longer is one of the hardest things I'll ever do. It hit me so suddenly. If things were different, I know we'd be the perfect Husband and Wife. I strayed from the leaf-covered road into the forest, taking a shortcut. At least, I hope it is. The sun had finally gone down as night was beginning to form. I said a prayer to keep her soul safe as she passes on, and send her straight to her Mother. Tears fell from my cheeks thinking about it. Crickets began chirping as I wiped my eyes. Reaching into my pocket, I unlocked my phone. I had a few texts and a missed call from Mabel.

'How's everything with Wendy? I'm sure you guys are having a blast. :)'

'You there bro-bro? We miss you, Candy's still here waiting to give you the pictures.'

'I truly meant every word when I said I'll never count this as breaking the promise you made. I know you love Wendy deeply, I love you the same.'

Now to the voicemail.

"Hey Dipper, its Mabel. You and Wendy are still having tons of fun I bet. We won't wait up for you. Bye."

I hit the call back button, but the line was busy.

"Huh."

I wasn't that far from the Mystery Shack now, just a few more miles. The moonlight helped guide my way back.

 **Mabel's POV**

Candy and I headed back to the Shack, it didn't take us long since she knew a shortcut. Here I thought I knew every nook and cranny of that forest.

"Dipper and Wendy are just sooooo cute together aren't they!?" She asked all bubbly

"Yeah, they sure are." I said

"If she didn't have that disease, and she didn't need to move back home, could you see them ending up together?"

"W-well y-yeah! Of course! I mean, who else is he gonna end up with?" I asked blushing

'Me? As wrong as it is, I don't care.' I thought

"Me." Candy said smirking

"OOoohhhhhhhh, watch it sister." I said deepening my voice

We laughed.

"I'll be back, gonna go develop our masterpieces before he gets home."

"I'll grab a scrapbook!" I declared

While we went our separate ways, I ran up to my room to grab my phone, and send him a few texts every so often. I didn't get a reply to any of them, so I just assumed they were still having fun. The last text I sent, I meant every word of it. Going out into the hall cupboard, I found our scrapbooks we made from all the years that've gone by when we came back. There was a blue and white one that was free. Pulling it out, I rushed downstairs anxiously waiting on the progress of the pictures.

"How're they coming?"

"Almost done. Dipper's gonna love them!"

"I know he will."

I decided to call him, it went to voicemail.

'Hey, it's Dipper, leave a message.'

"Hey Dipper, its Mabel. You and Wendy are still having tons of fun I bet. We won't wait up for you. Bye."

I hung up glancing over at Candy by the photo printer.

"How bout Pacifica?" She asked

"Ok, now you're just getting ridiculous. Girrrlllll, why you ackin so Cray Cray?"

"Cause I'm Can to the dy! That's why." She said smiling

My phone rang, it was Wendy.

"Hey Wendy. We're still developing the pictures." I said

"Yeah, that's cool. Thanks for letting me...I guess, "steal" your brother from you last night."

"Whaaaaat? You didn't steal him from me, you two are great together. Id've let you be with him anytime." I said

"That's sweet of you Mabes. By the way, Dipper told me about you two."

My heart stopped. W-what have you done Dipper?

"O-oh? H-he...he did huh?"

I walked upstairs out of Candy's earshot.

"Great, you think we're sick right?" I asked

"No, I accept it. I know you two have a bond that's stronger than just being twins. You complete each other perfectly. As much as I love him, I know your love for him is deeper."

A huge weight was lifted from my heart. I'm glad she understands our love.

"T-thanks Wendy, you're the best."

My phone blinged, meaning someone was on the other line, but I didn't switch over. I had to hear her voice.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, Dipper, I gotta hand it to him, he's quite the romancer. If you know what I mean. Boy's got moves."

"Hey, can't call him a boy no more, he's a man. _My man._ " I said blushing

"I know, he'll always be his cute kid self to me. I mean it though, he knows how to make a girl feel special."

"Oh believe me, I know."

"I taught him a thing or two, you can thank us later. You can't tell, but I just winked." She said

"I think I'll do more than thank you. I gotta go, thanks again Wendy, for everything."

"You're more than welcome Mabes."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up.

The sun's rays were shining through our window, I glanced over at Dipper's bag he got from Wendy. I didn't look in it yet, I'd rather wait for him to get back, since it is _his_ bag.

"Mabel! They're done!" Candy called up

"Coming!" I said

I shut our door and walked downstairs. Candy already had the scrapbook on the coffee table and was shuffling through the pictures. She likes having everything perfect, I can say the same for myself.

"Alright, let's see 'em."

She went through them slowly. Candy's right, they do look cute together...cuter than when we're together?

I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After she went through the ones of them at the lake, there was another stack I didn't recognize. They were in The Old Falls Catholic Church. Well, now I know where they met up at.

"You snuck over there too?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"What? Me?" She asked

"Don't deny it girl."

"I ain't."

"Seriously though, you're a really good photographer. All of these are great."

"Thanks."

And with that, we went through each stack and arranged all the pictures in the scrapbook. We ultimately got them all to fit perfectly.

"These pictures at the church, they're really beautiful, even though they're sad."

"Yeah. It was hard trying to stay hidden actually."

"Where'd you hide?"

"On the right side row, 4th from the front."

"Wow, specific."

"Yep."

"I really like this one here." I said pointing to the picture of Dipper and Wendy hugging in the moonlight

It hit their faces perfectly, and captured all their raw emotions. Showing how much he still cares for Wendy, even after all she put him through.

"Hey, can you make another copy of that one and enlarge it? I want this one framed."

"Sure! Anything for you."

I pulled out my phone, and saw I got a missed call from Dipper.

"Aw crap! That was him on the other line."

I listened to the voicemail.

"Hey Mabes, it's me. I'm on my way home, so I won't be much longer. I-I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Don't worry, before she left, she said it's fine. Alright, love you bye."

He said he _loved_ me.

Loved...did he mean that in a brotherly way? Or _our_ way? I decided to go with the latter.

"I enlarged it, I'll pick out a frame tomorrow for you."

"Thanks Cand, you're the best."

"Anything for my bestie."

I heard footsteps, and the door opened, the bell rang.

"Hey! I'm home!" Dipper said

I sprang up from the couch, but Candy was the first to hug him. She seemed to be getting too into it, as she was leaning on his chest.

"Welcome home Dip." She said

"Alright, move it sister." I said playfully shoving her away

My arms slithered around him, he brought me close. My right hand remained on his back while the other grabbed his butt. I could feel something inside his pocket, something soft.

 _Is that?_

 _Well, to be fair, they are pretty close._

"How was your time with Wendy?"

"It was perfect. She couldn't've asked for a better day than today."

"That's great Dip, I'm glad you two had fun."

"We did, believe me." He said smiling

I heard Candy walk back to the living room, and Dipper gave me a peck on the head.

"I love you, I'll tell you all about it when she leaves." He whispered

I nodded.

"Check out what we made for you." I said dragging him by the wrist

I squeezed Dipper in between us on the couch.

He slowly flipped through every page.

"These are all great Candy, you should make this your career." He said impressed

"Maybe I will."

He then got to the pictures at the church.

"So you _did_ follow me that night."

"Sure did. Aren't you glad?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I guess. These are just as great. Thanks." He said hugging her

 _Well, now that he knows, I feel bad for asking Candy to follow him. I hope Dipper doesn't hate me now._

They, finally separated from their embrace.

"Both of you, thanks so much for this! I can't thank you enough." Dipper said

"It was our pleasure." Candy said getting up

"On that note, I'll get going. I always love hanging with you guys." She said

"Same." Me and Dip said at the same time

We walked with her to the door and waved goodbye.

The door to the Mystery Shack finally closed, a long sigh left my lungs.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a long day."

"We all did."

Dipper went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk, I pulled up a seat next to him.

"So, how was it with Wendy?"

"Fun. Lots of fun."

"So, did you guys...kiss and stuff?"

"Y-yeah, we did. A lot." He said keeping his modesty

"You can say how good it was, like I said, I'm not jealous. Me and Wendy talked a bit ago, and she said how much of a romancer you are." I said winking

His face was crimson red at this point.

"Ok, yes, we made out, among other things. It was really good."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say what else you two did! I told you, you didn't break the promise you made to me."

"We dry humped too. Just like we did." He said

 _Just_ like we did? No matter, I know when we did it, our love was, and still is stronger.

His eyes went to the floor, I took his cheeks into my hands.

"Hey, look at me, its ok. I'm glad you two had a romantic day. If things were different, I have a good feeling you'd make a great husband for her."

"If she accepted my proposal."

"I know she would."

Dipper blushed again.

"Now shut up and kiss me to our room."

He got up, outstretching his hand. He pulled me close as our lips touched. We fumbled our way up the steps. My arm separated from his neck, sliding the door open. Dipper shut it with his foot. Our bodies remained still, as we held another kiss for a few seconds, then broke apart for air.

"Wendy is right, you _are_ quite the romancer." I said smiling

"Well, I _have_ been told I got moves."

"That you do Dip, that you do."

"Hey, why don't you see what's in your bag?"

He saw it at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah." He said before pecking my lips one more time

The first thing he grabbed was a folded piece of paper.

"The recipe for my favorite breakfast ever." He said winking at me

"You know, you can always ask me." I said smirking

Of course I knew what his favorite breakfast is! Right? Strawberry filled pancakes?

"I know"

His hand messed with my hair.

"Doofus!"

He kept digging into the bag.

"Her black hoodie and hat."

He carefully laid them out at the foot of his bed, and put on her hat.

"It looks so cute on you!"

"That's what she said. Ooohhhhhhhh!" He winked

"Yoouuuuu!"

"No seriously, that's what she told me." His face went back to serious in a matter of seconds

He slipped off the hat and put it on top of the hoodie.

"Waayyyyy to get rid of the vibe, dork." I said sticking my tongue out

"What else is in there?"

He had a puzzled look on his face looking in again, and handed me a note with my name on it. I was just as surprised as he was.

Hey Mabel,

By now yinz are going through my bag, and Dipper told you everything we did. Among...other things. ;) Even if you had to force it out of him. You're persistent, I like that. I want you to know how special you two are to me and my family. It warms my heart that when I leave this world, I will leave it remembering everything we did together. I know in Dipper's heart, he forgave me for what I did. He is truly a remarkable person, and you're lucky to have him as your other half, who loves you more than that. You guys are really great people, and I'm blessed to have known yinz for as long as I did.

See You On The Other Side One Day,

Wendy Corduroy

Our dear friend, always had a way with words. I saw something else after the closing.

Ps. Oh, and if Dipper saw the last thing in his bag, don't be surprised if he's blushing right about now. If he doesn't tell you, I will. They're yours, completely clean. He liked them. But go ahead just get it out of him for the fun of it. ;) But don't be too hard on him, he's sweet.

I soon saw why he was blushing as he pulled out a pair of light green panties, trying to hide them from view.

"Don't think I didn't see that mister, hand them over."

He complied.

"S...She...wore those this morning."

"Oh, quit being so innocent. I've seen your dirty magazines."

His face turned white.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." I said kissing his cheek

"Is there anything you don't know about me?"

"Hm-"

"Let me answer that for you, yes. Tons."

"Then I'd be happy to learn them." I said kissing him while my hand went into his back pocket and pulled out the soft item

He didn't resist, I took that as a sign he isn't embarrassed. Another pair of her panties was in my hands, they were blue and white stripped, but they were wet, like soaking wet.

"Dip? Are-."

"Yeah, she gave them to me after we dry humped."

I handed them back to him.

"You sure that's all you two did? Cause daaammmnnnn, Wendy was right when she said you got moves."

"We both do."

"Legit, you really know what you're doing. Maybe you can do the same to me." I said with a devilish smirk

He winked back.

"Well, that's a nice bag you got from her." I said putting the green panties in the drawer

"I gotta hand it to you, you did look adorable in her hoodie and hat last night. Oh Dipper! You're just so darn cute!"

"Thank you."

"While we were out having the time of our lives, what were you and Candy up to?"

"Besides sneaking in the shadows and getting perfect pictures, not much other than making the scrapbook."

"Sweet."

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know, we'll wait and see."

I stepped out of the room so Dipper could get changed into his pajamas.

 **Dipper's POV**

When Mabel Left, I put her hoodie in one of my drawers. I hid the panties somewhere even Mabel wouldn't look. As for the hat, I hung it on the side of my bed. The sun began its final decent, the moon came into view, lighting up our dark room. The moonlight's rays reflected in the glass as I picked at random, a black shirt with "Paranormal" written in gray box letters, and gray short shorts. I stepped over to the windowsill and looked out.

"May The Reaper Guide You."

"Ok Mabel, you can come in."

 **Ok first off, I can't thank those of you who have been this patient with me with this story. After a year, ish, the 4th chapter is finally done. Community College and other life stuff happens. I'll work on chapter 5 when I'm able to. Hope you enjoyed this! I'm working really hard on it.**


End file.
